Tus Cartas
by Formin
Summary: Sin saber con que valor Hinata se encamina al reformatorio a conocer a su amigo Gaara, un preso que conocio a traves de unas cartas. Surgira algo cuando Gaara salga del reformatorio en poco tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Sus piernas temblaban mientras caminaba por el pasillo, era la primera vez que estaba en una cárcel aunque en realidad era un reformatorio, pero un nombre no diferencia a los dos lugares, ambos tienen el mismo propósito. Debido a un programa de reinserción a los jóvenes ella podía intercambiar cartas con los reclusos.

La persona que había ido a visitar era Gaara un chico con el que había intercambiado cartas desde hace unos meses, las primeras cartas que le había enviado nunca las respondía, así había dejado de enviarle cartas al que en ese momento era un desconocido.

Sonrió al recordar la breve carta que le había enviado el chico, ella no conocía mucho a Gaara pero de algo estaba segura, no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía iba directo al punto.

 _Mi nombre es Gaara._

 _Desde hace un tiempo me has enviado cartas y eh notado que ya no lo haces, en realidad me gusta leerlas solo… no soy de los que hablan mucho._

En ese momento recordó lo emocionada que se sentía al leer la carta, había enviado cartas a otros reclusos pero se sintió desalentada y avergonzada ante las respuestas de estos, ella era alguien muy tímida y la mayoría habían respondido con cosas pervertidas.

Saber que alguien se sentía bien leyendo sus palabras la hacía muy feliz, ella no sabía si unas cartas realmente hacían diferencia en la vida de alguien pero ya que Gaara decidió responderle, pensó que tal vez unas cartas si podían hacer la diferencia.

Todavía recordaba la carta que le envió como respuesta.

 _Me alegra que te gusten mis palabras, creí que no responderías a ninguna de mis cartas y por eso deje de escribirlas. Mi vida en general es muy tranquila soy estudiante y estoy en mi último año, imagino que todo lo contrario a la tuya no puedo imaginar cómo será tu vida pero espero que no te falte mucho para que seas libre, me gustaría si no te molesta… saber más ti._

 _Att: Hinata_

Se enteró de muchas cosas de Gaara entre ellas que antes de entrar al reformatorio Gaara había vivido en la calle y que lo condenaron por robo pero no le dio muchos detalles. Sabía que él tiene familia pero por alguna razón no hablaba con ellos imagino que así había terminado en la calle.

El también sabía muchas cosas de ella y aunque creía que Gaara era sincero en sus cartas todavía tenía mucho miedo, de que fuera diferente a lo que imaginaba o que solo estuviera mintiendo todo el tiempo.

Solo podía seguir caminando y comprobar la realidad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y dejen sus review.**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Una linda chica caminaba por los pasillos, su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo y llevaba una bolsa entre sus brazos agarrada con mucha fuerza. Se dirigió a una fila donde había algunas mujeres y uno que otro hombre el día no estaba muy concurrido, ella seguía avanzando en la fila hasta que llego a una mesa donde se encontraba sentado un guardia con muchos papeles.

— Su nombre — pregunto el guardia.

— Hinata Hyuga señor — respondió, su voz era suave y delicada.

— ¿A quién viene a visitar? — en ningún momento la miraba solo cumplía con llenar los papeles.

— Sabaku no Gaara — el guarda la miro de reojo consiguiendo que la chica estuviera más nerviosa.

— Listo, diríjase hacia ese guardia allí la requisaran y revisaran lo que le trajo después de eso puede entrar.

— Eh está bien gracias.

El guardia sonrió en respuesta en su mente se preguntaba que hacia una chica tan linda y tierna en un lugar como ese.

El guardia la requiso, podía sentir las manos de él tocarla encima de la ropa desde sus piernas y cerca de sus senos. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante semejante contacto y que el guardia se estuviera riendo por su sonrojo no le ayudaba.

— Por aquí — el guardia la llevo a una habitación, esta se encontraba dividida por un vidrio que se conectaba con el otro lado por unos teléfonos. Se sentó en una silla frente al vidrio, se encontraba muy nerviosa y miraba a cualquiera que se acercara esperando que fuera Gaara.

Hinata observo sus dedos con evidente nerviosismo todavía tenía esa manía de jugar con sus dedos, hasta que se fijó que alguien se acercaba a ella. El chico en cuestión era pelirrojo, tenía un tatuaje en la frente y unas evidentes ojeras.

"¿Gaara?" pensó muy sorprendida, nunca hubiera imaginado que Gaara tuviera una apariencia tan única. Si bien había intentado no hacer prejuicios sobre su apariencia no podía evitarlo el chico se veía muy intimidante y esa mirada tan fría no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

— Hola, yo soy Gaara — dijo tras tomar asiento, su voz era gruesa y algo ronca.

La mente de Hinata quedo por un momento en blanco, pero reacciono al darse cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba el chico con quien había hablado todos estos meses.

— Eh perdón yo soy Hinata — dijo tras tomar el teléfono, el silencio se extendió frente a ellos. Recordando su bolsa Hinata intento iniciar una conversación.

— Yo te traje algunas cosas — susurro con voz queda.

Él se veía algo sorprendido, no esperaba que la chica le trajera algo aunque si era sincero no sabía que esperar de ella, se encontraban en una situación tan extraña.

—Solo son unas galletas que hice y un cepillo — susurro Hinata su cara debía estar muy roja porque sentía las orejas calientes.

— Sabes acá tengo cepillo de dientes — no podía dejar de mirar a la chica, le daba mucha curiosidad.

— Lo si-siento no sabía que traerte — tartamudeo, era un mal hábito que aparecía cuando estaba nerviosa.

— Nunca vi a alguien tan sonrojado — su cara permanecía estoica y sus ojos la miraban fijamente.

— Yo, lo siento — no podía mirarlo a la cara, la situación se volvía cada vez más vergonzosa.

—Porque te disculpas — dijo el chico, Hinata tomo aire profundamente al fin conocía a Gaara, él chico con que hablo durante meses y solo era capaz de sonrojarse.

— Si yo, tienes razón mejor háblame de ti, saldrás pronto ¿no? — pregunto Hinata no sabía si ese era un tema seguro pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Si — susurro el pelirrojo su mirada se encontraba perdida parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Cuando leí tus cartas creí que eran falsas pensé que alguien me estaba haciendo una broma, pero cuando dejaste de enviármelas la curiosidad me gano y quería saber si eras real —confeso el chico, ambas miradas se encontraron.

— No entiendo… porque creíste que mentía — respondió en su mirada se podía percibir un brillo de confusión.

—…una extraña de la nada, me preguntaba como estaba, como me sentía por estar aquí y se sintió raro porque cuando escribes — él permaneció en silencio por un momento, buscando en su mente las palabras que quería decir.

—Cuando escribes lo haces con una sinceridad, como si solo desearas que me pasaran cosas buenas — se hizo el silencio entre ellos solo se escuchaba las voces de las otras personas — fue extraño, creo que nadie había tenido esos pensamientos por mí y entonces yo pensé que alguien tan bueno no podía ser real.

El corazón de la peliazul latía muy fuerte y no podía evitar sentirse extrañada, el chico le dijo lo más lindo que nadie le haiga dicho y aun así su expresión permanecía igual. Al final solo pudo sonreír y sonrojarse como una lámpara.

— ¿En serio piensas todo eso de mí? — pregunto Hinata, Gaara se sonrojo levemente. Hinata no lo sabía pero se veía muy adorable en ese momento con su lindo sonrojo y sus ojos resplandecientes por la felicidad.

— Si — susurro el chico algo avergonzado.

—Señorita se acabó la hora de visita, tiene que retirarse — dijo el guardia arruinando el ambiente que se había creado entre los dos chicos.

— Pero… no puede esperar un poco — susurro Hinata intentando persuadir al guardia.

— Lo siento pero ya acabo la hora.

— Gaara — permaneció en silencio un momento sopesando su situación — hasta luego.

— Hasta luego — respondió su sonrojo ya había disminuido y había vuelto a ser el de antes.

Por esa despedida suponía que seguirían en contacto.

…

Ya en la noche el pelirrojo se encontraba en su celda comiendo las galletas que había traído Hinata. Sabían realmente bien, desde hace mucho tiempo que no probaba algo tan bueno.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su lindo sonrojo y en sus particulares ojos. No podía olvidarla y de algún modo sentía cierta felicidad al pensar en ella, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

* * *

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El pelirrojo se levantó no había dormido bien como de costumbre, su compañero el rubio estaba babeando la almohada y la sabana se encontraba enredada en su cuerpo. El pelinegro se encontraba quieto en su cama seguro en la misma posición como se acostó, opuestos hasta para dormir.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido que circulaba por todo el lugar, al parecer era una alarma. El pelinegro se levantó y el rubio solo daba vueltas en la cama.

— Levántate Naruto hay que ir a desayunar — dijo el pelinegro aprovechando para tirarle una almohada a su amigo.

— Ya voy Sasuke bastardo — respondió con somnolencia.

Gaara solo observo a sus compañeros y lo que parecía ser el inicio de su día.

Al rato fueron al comedor para desayunar, era la rutina de todos los días, se sentaron en la mesa que siempre usaban casi parecía que estuviera asignada solo para ellos.

— Y bien, nos vas a decir cómo te fue con la chica — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picaresca. Desde hace días le insistía a su amigo Gaara para que hablara de la chica pero este no cedía.

El pelirrojo suspiro ya estaba cansado del interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo Naruto en estos últimos días, le diría algo solo para que se callara.

— Se llama Hinata, su cabello es negro con reflejos azules, sus ojos son blancos parece ciega pero aparentemente no lo es y debe tener nuestra edad algo más que quieres saber Naruto — contesto Gaara irritado.

— Que aguafiestas eres — respondió Naruto con un puchero y se dispuso a comer su feo desayuno.

El pelirrojo suspiro entendía porque Naruto insistía tanto en el tema pero por eso no dejaba de ser irritante. En ese lugar no pasaba nada interesante y ante el menor evento hacían un escándalo, los hombres a veces actuaban como viejas chismosas.

— En realidad es tierna — dijo Gaara cediendo.

— ¿Tierna? — pregunto Sasuke que durante toda la conversación se hacia el sordo aunque estuviera escuchando atentamente lo que decían sus amigos. No pudo evitar pensar si realmente una chica ¿tierna? visitaría a un desconocido a la cárcel.

— Si, adorable — respondió Gaara estaba seguro de que esa era la primera vez que decía esa palabra.

— Yo creí que era una de esas chicas, que les gusta los tipos malos y quería una aventura o algo así — dio su opinión Naruto, se rascaba la cabeza en un mal habitó que hacia cuando estaba confundido.

— Baja la voz tarado nos van a escuchar, aunque admito que yo creí lo mismo — dijo Sasuke que rara vez estaba de acuerdo con Naruto.

— Si ella es… algo rara.

…

El día avanzaba para Gaara, hoy hacia servicio comunitario. Eran un grupo pequeño tener a muchos adolescentes hormonados y molestos en un mismo lugar no era buena idea o por lo menos no donde hubieran personas.

Se encontraba barriendo hojas en un pequeño parque, junto a él habían varios chicos que hacían lo mismo. Además de los que barrían no había muchas personas en el lugar, seguramente los niños todavía se encontraban en clase.

"Las hojas ya están naranjadas, cierto cuando me encontré con él ya era otoño", pensó Gaara rememorando uno de sus tantos recuerdos de arrepentimiento.

 **Flashback**

Era una noche muy oscura y Gaara se encontraba parado en un callejón oscuro, no se distinguía mucho su rostro debido a la oscuridad y a la ropa que llevaba. Un chico rubio algo femenino se acercó al callejón.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto irritado Gaara. No le agradaba ese chico lo consideraba una molestia y una muy peligrosa.

— Porque tan irritado, el negocio no va bien — se burló, sabía que al chico no le gustaba estar vendiendo eso en la calle, así que quería molestarlo pero al ver que no conseguía ninguna reacción, fue directo al punto — en fin el jefe quiere verte.

Si tuviera cejas el chico la hubiera alzado, era extraño que quisiera verlo normalmente solo le enviaba la mercancía con algún pichón, en realidad nunca había visto al jefe.

— Haremos un robo, será algo más grande de lo normal y el cree que algo de ayuda no vendría mal — susurro no quería que nadie escuchara sobre los negocios.

— Yo, me lo pensare — respondió Gaara no muy seguro, nunca había robado y sabía que a estos tipos no se los podía tomar a la ligera.

— Bien, si aceptas ya sabes dónde encontrarme — se despidió el rubio alejándose.

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Si no hubiera aceptado la propuesta no estaría aquí ahora aunque tal vez hubiera terminado en el reformatorio igual", meditaba mientras barría las hojas "De todos modos tenemos cuentas pendientes, yo fue el único imbécil que cayó"

…

Se encontraba presionando las teclas del piano, una melodía suave salía de este acompañado de voces que armonizaban entre si todos parecían ser dirigidos por una profesora, que se encontraba concentrada en escuchar la armonía.

— ¡Hinata! — llamo la profesora a su distraída estudiante.

— Lo siento mucho profesora — se disculpó apenada por encontrarse distraída.

— Toma un descanso, parece que estas distraída hoy — aconsejo la profesora con una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Si eso hare, gracias.

Hinata se dirigió a la cafetería a comer algo quería aprovechar para descansar un poco. Ella tenía muchas actividades extracurriculares en su haber, hacia parte del club de pintura y de cocina como se encontraba en su último año estas actividades le ayudarían a entrar a la universidad pero aun así era agotador.

En estos días no podía concentrarse, no había dejado de pensar en Gaara "debería mandarle una carta", desde que fue a visitarlo no habían tenido otro tipo de comunicación. Conocer a Gaara la hizo consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo enojado que estaría su padre si se enteraba, pero ya era un poco tarde para echarse atrás.

…

Gaara se encontraba recostado en su cama había intentado dormir con poco éxito, sus compañeros ya deberían estar en su séptimo sueño. El día había estado muy tranquilo habían jugado basquetbol, cenado y una ducha, un día aburrido como de costumbre.

Saco la primera carta que Hinata le había enviado, le gustaba leerlas y siempre las guardaba debajo del colchón.

 _Hola_

 _Debes preguntarte quien soy y porque te escribo. Te diré que tú no me conoces ni yo tampoco te conozco, sé que es extraño. Lo único que yo sé de ti es que estas en un reformatorio y que pronto saldrás._

 _Las cosas no serán fáciles cuando salgas tendrás que esforzarte mucho para conseguir lo que deseas aunque seguro eso ya tú lo sabes. Quiero decirte que tienes en mi alguien que pueda escucharte así sea solo en cartas y que espero que las cosas salgan como quieres._

 _Si te preguntas como te llego esta carta te diré_ _que me inscribí en un programa donde puedo enviar cartas a personas que pasan la misma situación que tú, no tienes de que preocuparte realmente yo no sé quién eres tú, ni siquiera tu nombre, lo único que sé es que pronto saldrás y te deseo la mejor de las suertes para que empieces de nuevo._

 _Att: Hinata_

La primera vez que la leyó casi la rompe, le parecía una tontería y claro la persona que la había enviado seguro también lo era. Nadie le enviaba cartas a un preso desconocido así que asumió quien la había enviado era tonta o estaban intentando jugarle una broma.

 _Hola espero que te encuentres bien, no sé qué deba decirte así que pensé en contarte un poco de lo que ocurre afuera creo que eso te gustara más. Hace poco llego una cadena de heladerías se hicieron muy populares yo eh ido muchas veces con mi hermana, te los recomiendo mucho mi favorito es el de vainilla con chocolate acompañado de galletas._

 _Tal vez hayas ido al cine antes, el que está al frente del centro deportivo pues lo cerraron, una lástima al parecer alguien lo compro y lo demolieron, creo que eso es todo, no pasan muchas cosas en esta ciudad tan pequeña de todos modos espero te sea útil en algún momento cuídate mucho._

 _Att: Hinata_

Cuando leyó la segunda carta se dio cuenta que era real, con esa cantidad de detalles no podía ser mentira y el llevaba dos años en el reformatorio así que de seguro se había perdido de muchas cosas que ocurrieron fuera de esas paredes. Al final Hinata había resultado ser una chica muy ingenua pero muy hermosa aunque tenía razón en algo cuando saliera las cosas iban a estar muy difíciles, necesitaría un trabajo e iría a vivir con su hermana.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Ya estaba amaneciendo la luz se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto, en la cama se encontraba una durmiente peliazul que empezó a entreabrir sus ojos por la luz. Se iba a levantar pero recordó que era sábado y el desayuno lo podía hacer más tarde, no había prisa. Se desperezo y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

— Buenos días hermana — saludo Hanabi, se encontraba somnolienta y restregaba sus ojos intentando quitarse el sueño.

— Buenos días Hanabi — le respondió se encontraba cocinando.

— El desayuno huele muy bien.

— Gracias, iré de compras hoy ya se está acabando la comida, ¿quieres acompañarme? — le pregunto.

— No, no tengo ganas de salir — observo a su hermana que estaba muy concentrada era el momento ideal para preguntarle — ¿me harías un favor?

— ¿Qué cosa? — susurro estaba muy concentrada cocinando era algo que le gustaba mucho hacer.

— Ayúdame a convencer a Papá de adoptar un gato — sus ojos brillaban y fruncía los labios, no le gustaba hacer pucheros pero enserio quería un gato.

— Sabes que a Papá no le gustan los animales — respondió aun que a ella le encantaría tener un gato en casa, a su padre le disgustaría.

— Ya sé, pero si las dos intentamos convencerlo seguro dice que sí.

— Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo — susurro no tenía remedio no podía decirle que no a su hermana

— Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo — la pequeña tenía una gran sonrisa se había salido con la suya, ahora solo faltaba lo difícil convencer a su padre.

Hinata suspiro al ver la sonrisa de su hermana seguro sabía que no podía decirle que no, la mimaba mucho pero no podía evitarlo.

…

En el patio Gaara y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en las gradas esperando a Naruto, cuyo abogado llego a visitarlo.

— ¿Crees que se metió en problemas? — pregunto Gaara.

— Es lo más seguro pero con suerte y no será nada grave — respondió Sasuke despreocupado, de algún modo que no entendía Naruto se libraba de los problemas, la única excepción es cuando lo encerraron en el reformatorio, de esta nadie lo libro.

A la distancia se podía ver al susodicho acercándose, corría muy rápido y se veía emocionado o con cara de tonto según Sasuke.

— Chicos tengo buenas noticias — dijo intentando recuperar el aire gastado.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto el pelinegro.

— ¡Saldré de aquí! — no podía estar más emocionado, ya estaba cansado de la monotonía de ese lugar.

— ¡Como que saldrás!, si llevas menos tiempo que nosotros aquí — respondió exaltado Sasuke, no se esperaba esa noticia.

— Si — se rasco la mejilla y desvió la mirada apenado — recuerden que me condenaron por vandalismo.

— ¿Vandalismo?, ¿solo por eso? — pregunto extrañado Gaara, él no sabía cómo Naruto había terminado en el reformatorio pero usualmente eran por cosas más graves.

— Si hacia grafitis en las paredes y otras cosas — todavía no podía mirar a sus amigos, la realidad era que termino en el reformatorio por algo muy tonto.

— Pero aun así — susurro Gaara no muy convencido.

— En realidad ya me habían cogido muchas veces — aclaro el rubio.

— En fin, no te sacaran de la nada ¿o sí? — dijo Sasuke más tranquilo.

— Pues resulta que ahora tengo un tutor, al parecer es mi padrino o algo así — Dijo no muy seguro, dejo de prestarle atención al abogado después que dijo que saldría.

— Genial, ahora me quedare aquí solo — respondió con sarcasmo, las cosas serían aburridas cuando ambos se fueran.

— No te preocupes Sasuke, nosotros vendremos a visitarte — dijo Naruto abrazándolo por los hombros.

— Que consuelo — dijo rodando los ojos.

— ¿Y cuándo saldrás? — pregunto Gaara.

— No lo sé hay que esperar a que el viejo llegue, al parecer se encontraba en el extranjero, de todos modos parece que tu saldrás primero — dijo no muy seguro – ¿por cierto a donde te quedaras cuando sagas?

— Con Temari — respondió resignado no le hacía mucha gracia quedarse con Temari pero no tenía muchas opciones.

— ¿te recibió? — pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

— Si al parecer ya no vive con nuestro padre — suspiro — de hecho vive con su novio.

— ¿En serio? — se carcajeo Naruto, Gaara tenía un carácter muy fuerte aun que en apariencia se viera muy tranquilo. La convivencia con alguien más podía salir muy mal.

— No puedo exigirle nada — respondió Gaara.

— Cierto — respondió Sasuke, había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Hinata acababa de salir del supermercado y se dirigía a la florería Yamanaka en su modesto carro. Le gustaban mucho las flores pero a falta de tiempo libre llevaba tiempo sin comprar algunas.

— Oh hola Hinata — saludo Ino al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

— Hola Ino.

— Que flores llevaras hoy — le sonrió, Hinata era una de sus clientes frecuentes y charlaban cuando venía a comprar flores, en general le parecía una chica muy dulce.

Hinata observo el lugar, había tantas flores y todas tan hermosas que a veces se le hacía difícil escoger.

— Un ramo de gardenias estaría bien — eligió, eran unas flores blancas muy hermosa y su aroma intenso perfumaría la habitación.

— Buena elección ¿sabes lo que simbolizan?

— No — respondió, Ino sabía que gustaba de escucharla por eso siempre hablaban de las flores, su significado le parecía interesante y hasta romántico.

— Simboliza la pureza y la dulzura — sonrió — aunque también indican un amor secreto, acaso tienes un amor secreto que no me quieras contar— le guiño un ojo.

— ¡Claro que no! qué cosas dices Ino — respondió Hinata apenada, Ino solo pudo carcajearse.

— No te pongas así Hinata era una broma — tranquilizo su risa y sonrió de forma más amena — sabes Hinata creo que si las personas fuéramos flores tu serias una lila blanca.

– Una lila ¿Por qué? – su sonrojo disminuyo, Ino por suerte había cambiado de tema.

— Simbolizan la humildad y la inocencia — le entrego una lila a Hinata — claro que también podrías ser una margarita, pero las personas son complicadas, es difícil describirlas con una sola flor.

— Gracias Ino por lo que di-dijiste y por la flor, fueron muy lindas tus palabras — sonrió Hinata feliz, Ino la había alagado con sus palabras y a ella rara vez le hacían cumplidos tan bellos.

— Cosas que aprendes en el oficio — le guiño un ojo.

…

Ya era de noche y la familia Hyuga se encontraba cenando, Hanabi le lanzaba miradas a su hermana indicándole que iniciara la conversación con su padre, esta solo negaba con la cabeza.

Hiashi dejo de mirar su cena y observo a sus hijas que estaban muy raras, Hanabi estaba ansiosa y Hinata mas callada de lo usual, normalmente le preguntaba cómo había estado su día.

— ¿Pasa algo? — se decidió a preguntar.

— De hecho queríamos hablarte de algo, cierto hermana — sonrió emocionada.

— Bueno, estábamos pensando que nos gustaría tener un gato padre — respondió Hinata vacilante.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, él no tenía tiempo para cuidar a un animal, ni estar pendiente de él. No estaba seguro de que sus retoños pudieran cargar con la responsabilidad.

— Si les dejo tenerla quien la cuidara — frunció el ceño.

— Por favor Papá, yo prometo cuidarla — dijo Hanabi con ojos de cachorrito.

Hiashi observo a Hanabi, no sabía si confiarle un animal, ella era responsable pero también distraída y olvidadiza. Si conocía a sus hijas, Hanabi olvidaría alimentar al animal, Hinata lo alimentaria pero le quitaría la responsabilidad a Hanabi y tarde o temprano el gato terminara siendo responsabilidad de Hinata.

— No te preocupes Papá yo ayudare a Hanabi — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Hiashi suspiro no había remedio, Hanabi lograría hacerse responsable de un ser vivo o Hinata tendría un lindo gatito como compañía.

— Bien, pero si le pasa algo lo devolveré.

La familia termino de cenar y vieron una película antes de ir a la cama.

Hinata ya se encontraba en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño, recordó la carta que le había enviado a Gaara y se preguntó si ya la habría leído.

"Me pregunto si le gustara que lo visite, después de todo soy una desconocida aunque si no le agradara seguramente ya me lo habría dicho, tal vez le caiga bien", pensó Hinata tenía una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta que el sueño llego a ella.

…

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su habitación, sus compañeros ya se encontraban dormidos por suerte y se disponía a abrir la carta que Hinata le había enviado.

 _Hola Gaara_

 _Como has estado desde mi visita, yo he estado bien, ya sabes que mi vida no es muy interesante. El grupo de coro de mi escuela tendrá una presentación será para un evento de la escuela, no te lo había comentado pero toco el piano y tocare con ellos, otros instrumentos también los acompañaran. Además hay presentaciones individuales eh pensado en hacer una pero las muchedumbres no son lo mío._

 _Me gusto charlar contigo ese día, no sé si quieres que te vuelva a visitar estaré esperando tu respuesta._

Gaara termino de leer la carta y la guardo debajo del colchón con el resto. Su letra era muy linda y delicada igual a ella, todavía no entendía que había hecho para agradarle.

"Toca el piano… es la primera vez que habla de algo persona, tal vez se sienta más tranquila con respecto a mi después de que nos vimos, aunque ese día se paralizo", pensó Gaara con diversión.

Desde lugares diferentes y sin darse cuenta, Gaara y Hinata durmieron pensando uno en el otro.

* * *

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Los días habían transcurrido lentamente, Gaara iniciaba un nuevo día usando su uniforme habitual y dirigiéndose al comedor a desayunar con sus compañeros.

— Llego el día eh — dijo Naruto intentando ignorar la apariencia tan poco apetecible de su comida.

— Así parece — respondió Gaara tranquilo, hoy saldría del reformatorio otros seguramente estarían eufóricos pero él por el contrario se encontraba sereno.

— Cuando yo salga, me tienes que invitar a un ramen — sonrió — y cuando salga Sasuke también.

— Ya que estarás afuera tráenos buena comida, ya estoy cansado de esta basura — dijo Sasuke, mirando la comida con desagrado.

— Claro — sonrió.

Era típico de Sasuke quejarse admitiría que lo extrañaría, también a Naruto y a sus tonterías. Por suerte a ellos no les faltaba mucho por salir.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron al cuarto, charlaron un rato hasta que él guardia llego a buscar a Gaara.

— No te olvides de nosotros — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante.

— Suerte — dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, inusual en él.

El guardia lo acompaño hasta la salida, toda la propiedad estaba cubierta de rejas y la salida estaba custodiada por dos guardias que le abrieron las puertas.

Al salir respiro profundo, sintió la brisa mover su cabello y alzo la cabeza mirando el cielo. Había nubes en el cielo y hacia algo de frio. Los arboles no tenían hojas típico del otoño. Sintió que el peso que había en sus hombros se desvaneció.

Observo su alrededor y vio a su hermana en la calle, estaba al lado de un auto estacionado, ella lo saludo con una mano al verlo.

— Hola — dijo Temari, se sentía incomoda debería decirle algo a su hermano pero no le salían las palabras.

— Hola — se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, él tampoco sabía que decir o si debería decir algo — creo que deberíamos irnos.

— Sí, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa — sonrió sutilmente.

Gaara observo la sonrisa de su hermana, supuso que ella quería iniciar con pie derecho. El decidió que no había porque complicar las cosas entre ellos y la siguió hasta el auto.

Durante el camino observo la ciudad por la ventana, no había cambiado mucho y pocos lugares se veían diferentes. Le pareció ver algunos lugares que conocía antes cerrados y algunos nuevos, lo común supuso él.

…

El auto se estaciono frente a un edificio de apartamentos, no era muy grande y era un lugar modesto. Los hermanos se bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Llegaron hasta el apartamento de su hermana y entraron.

No era un lugar muy grande, tenía una pequeña sala y la cocina. Estaba limpio y había algunas decoraciones.

— Ven te presentare a Shikamaru — dijo Temari haciéndole un gesto a su hermano para que la siguiera hasta la cocina.

—… — él solo la siguió en silencio.

El chico en cuestión estaba recostado en el mesón, mirando la comida que se estaba cocinando, parecía aburrido.

Su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y rostro agradable. En realidad no era nada fuera de lo común, parecía muy normal según Gaara.

— Gaara este es Shikamaru — estaba muy seria, les había advertido a ambos que se comportaran ahora que vivirían juntos. Shikamaru usualmente no se metía en problemas pero de algún modo que ella no entendía, los atraía.

— Shikamaru Nara — se presentó.

Se estrecharon la mano y se miraron el uno al otro. Cada uno analizando al otro.

Sintió la mirada de Shikamaru, sin duda él chico lo estaba examinando. Su rostro seguía igual pero en su mirada había un brillo que lo delataba.

Eso le recordó la advertencia de Temari.

 **Flash Back**

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Temari lo visitaba de vez en cuando y le traía a veces algunas cosas.

— Escucha, sé que pronto saldrás e imagino que no tienes a donde ir, o ¿sí? — alzo una ceja.

— No — frunció el ceño — no tengo a donde ir.

— Bien — suspiro — ya no vivo con Padre, ahora vivo con mi novio Shikamaru en un apartamento, es pequeño pero tiene una habitación libre, si la quieres es tuya pero tengo mis reglas.

— ¿Cuáles son? — pregunto.

— Nada de meterse en problemas, nada de peleas y quiero que intentes llevarte bien con Shikamaru — su voz era firme y su mirada determinada, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar a su hermano si no cumplía con estas condiciones — Shikamaru es importante para mí, no es cualquier chico y si vas a vivir con nosotros tienen que llevarse bien o por lo menos intentarlo.

Gaara medito un momento, no tenía muchas opciones o se quedaba con Temari o volvía a la calle porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que a la casa de su padre no volvía. Viviría con las reglas de Temari le gustara o no.

— Esta bien — acepto.

— Bien, te vendré a buscar cuando salgas — sonrió feliz.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Tenían algo serio, lo suficiente para que Temari le diera una advertencia a su hermano.

Después de las presentaciones Temari le mostro su cuarto a Gaara, era pequeño, solo estaba la cama y el closet, no estaba decorada. Seguro no la usaban para nada antes de la llegada de Gaara, la casa tenía un solo baño pero se encontraba en el pasillo así que había que compartirlo.

— Si necesitas algo llámame, el almuerzo estará pronto — cerro la puerta para darle privacidad, sentía que su hermano le iba costar adaptarse y lo mejor era que tuviera un lugar donde sentirse cómodo.

Él se acostó en la cama y observo el techo.

"Y ahora que se supone que haga" pensó suspirando.

…

— Y bien que te parece mi hermano — le pregunto Temari a Shikamaru.

— La verdad no se parece en nada ni a ti, ni a Kankuro de hecho se parece más a tu padre.

— Si — respondió era cierto que entre los tres no tenían muchas cosas en común, ni físicamente, ni mentalmente — pero no le digas a él.

— Claro — sonrió — se ve que es alguien muy serio, no como tú y Kankuro que son unos escandalosos.

— ¡No empieces! — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Que carácter — sonrió en serio le gustaba molestar a Temari — está bien me callo, en realidad parece alguien solitario.

Temari suspiro, no pudo evitar recordar la infancia de Gaara. De niño era muy tierno pero después de un tiempo se volvió frio y siempre estaba solo.

— Si, siempre ha sido un chico solitario — estaba un poco triste.

Shikamaru con su brazo rodeo los hombros de su novia, intentando consolarla.

— No te pongas así — él sabía que Temari se sentía culpable pero no le gustaba hablar de eso y lo único que podía hacer él era reconfortarla — todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.

Temari correspondió el abrazo y sonrió, Shikamaru siempre la hacía sentir mejor, desde que estaban juntos sentía que podía contar con él para todo.

…

En un local de ropa, Ino empujaba a Hinata al probador mientras le pasaba un vestido.

— Vamos Hinata mídete este vestido — dijo Ino.

— I-Ino no creo que sea mi estilo — respondió.

Hinata al final se había decidido por hacer su presentación individual y tocar el piano. Se lo había comentado a Ino y esta decidió que necesitaba comprarse un vestido, Hinata se había negado con la excusa de que faltaba mucho tiempo pero Ino apelo diciéndole que esta era una oportunidad de volverse más cercanas.

— ¡Vamos ya sal de ahí! quiero verte — la animo Ino, estaba muy feliz, entre la escuela y la florería hace mucho tiempo que no salía de compras.

Hinata salió del probador, usaba un vestido negro que le quedaba apretado, se le veía incomoda y el vestido no le favorecía mucho.

— Vaya, no imaginaba que escondías esas curvas — su mano descansaba en su barbilla en una pose pensativa.

— ¡Ino! — grito Hinata avergonzada.

— Ya se, hace un momento vi un vestido muy lindo, te quedara precioso — fue a buscar el vestido mientras Hinata esperaba en el probador.

Se midió el vestido que le trajo Ino, dejaba ver algo de sus curvas pero nada que no fuera apropiado para un recital y era de color azul muy bello.

— Creo que me llevare este — dijo saliendo del probador.

— Bien ya encontramos tu vestido ahora me toca a mí — respondió con una sonrisa emocionada.

La rubia camino por toda la tienda, midiéndose mucha ropa en el probador y modelando para su amiga, parecía estar en su elemento.

Mientras Hinata esperaba recordó que hoy salía Gaara, la última carta que él le envió la puso muy triste.

 _Hola Hinata_

 _Me agrado que me visitaras ese día. Quería agradecerte por las cartas que me enviaste y tu preocupación por mí. Para evitarte preocupaciones te diré que ahora viviré con mi hermana, sé que me consideras tu amigo o algo parecido por eso lo que viene tal vez no te guste._

 _No nos seguiremos viendo, creo que lo mejor para ti será que no nos veamos mas aunque suene extraño, en realidad me agradas y con lo poco que te conozco sé que tú no tomarías la decisión de alejarse, así que la tomo yo por ti._

 _Gracias por todo_

 _Att: Gaara_

"Tal vez era lo mejor, yo solo le ofrezco amistad y el parece ser alguien solitario. Seguramente yo solo haría su vida más complicada de lo que es ahora", pensó Hinata creía que ya la tristeza se había ido pero volvió ante el recuerdo, hasta que Ino salió del probador y la saco de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Me llevare este!

Ino se veía hermosa con su vestido pero Hinata estaba segura que a Ino nada se le vería mal.

…

Ya era de noche, Gaara se encontraba en su cama intentando dormir.

Su día no había sido muy productivo, solo se había quedado en la casa y salió un rato a caminar. No estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer ahora, le molestaba sentirse perdido y ya se estaba cansando de sentirse así.

Observo la luna atraves de la ventana, era llena esta noche. Le recordó a los ojos de Hinata "sus ojos son hermosos". Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella aunque hubiera decidido que era mejor que no se vieran.

A él nunca le habían importado los problemas de los demás, si Hinata tenía o no problemas por ser su amigo no debería importarle y ahí radicaba el problema que le importaba. Era la primera chica que le agradaba de verdad a pesar de que no se conocían mucho, era un libro abierto sus sentimientos se reflejaban en su rostro y eran de las pocas personas que lo habían tratado bien a pesar de su apariencia.

"Sería muy fácil lastimarla" y eso era precisamente lo que no quería.

* * *

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Era otro día y en la escuela Hinata se encontraba almorzando junto a Ino. Muchos estudiantes que acababan de salir de clases se disponían a almorzar como todos los días.

La rubia hablaba mientras Hinata escuchaba atentamente y seguía la conversación.

— Salimos del lago y no encontramos a Shikamaru, lo buscamos por el bosque pero no aparecía, su madre estaba muy preocupada y cuando llego la noche estaba lloviendo a cantaros, ahí lo encontramos, resulto que el muy vago se quedó dormido debajo de un árbol y solo regreso porque la lluvia lo despertó — dijo Ino negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida — No ha cambiado nada sigue siendo un vago.

La familia de Ino era muy unida a otras dos familias, ya que los respectivos padres eran amigos desde la infancia. Por esta razón tenían como tradición hacer un campamento todos los años. Por todas estas experiencias los mejores amigos de Ino eran Shikamaru y Shouji.

— Suena divertido aunque yo nunca eh ido a un campin — dijo Hinata, su familia no eran de salidas al aire libre y cuando salían a vacacionar se quedaban en hoteles ya que visitaban lugares turísticos.

— Si lo era aunque ya dejamos de hacer esas cosas — respondió, la tradición familiar se perdió cuando llego la adolescencia. "Eran buenos momentos", pensó con nostalgia.

— ¿Po-por qué? — susurro Hinata.

— Las salidas las organizaban nuestros padres y a medida que crecimos dejaron de hacerlas aunque ellos siguen siendo amigos y se ven todo el tiempo — respondió lastimosamente ella y sus amigos tenían obligaciones y no podían verse tan seguido.

— ¿Y sigues hablando con Shikamaru y con Shouji? — pregunto con timidez, no le gustaba ser indiscreta pero ya tenían cierta confianza, dudaba que le molestara la pregunta.

— Claro nos vemos de vez en cuando — medito un momento — tengo que presentártelos.

— Creo que me gustaría — respondió con una sonrisa.

— Bien, pensare en cuando podemos reunirnos — dijo empezando a comer tu almuerzo.

…

Unos dedos tocaban suavemente el piano intentando encontrar la melodía adecuada para su composición, paraban y a veces empezaban de nuevo con otra melodía, hasta que la peliazul se detuvo y suspiro.

Intentaba completar su composición pero cada melodía que tocaba no armonizaba con el resto de la composición. Cansada y con poca inspiración decidió irse a su casa y dejarlo a si por hoy.

…

Entro a su casa y la recibió el maullido de un pequeño gato, cuyo pelaje era negro. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y le acaricio la cabeza, este se mostró complacido y muy cómodo entre sus brazos.

— Toshi, parece que estamos solos tú y yo — susurro al ver la casa vacía, el gato maulló como respuesta.

Hanabi se encontraba en la casa de una compañera y su padre trabajando, ocurría seguido y al final Toshi pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, le parecía lindo tener a alguien que la esperara en casa y que estuviera tan feliz de verla.

Sin mucho que hacer se quitó su uniforme y se acomodó en el sofá frente al televisor. El pequeño gato se encontraba muy cómodo sobre sus piernas y en la televisión no pasaban nada interesante, siendo una adolecente debería tener otros planes pero al no tener amigos ella iba de la escuela a la casa y de la casa a la escuela.

Ahora que era amiga de Ino las cosas cambiaron un poco y lo hicieron tras visitar a Gaara y reflexionar sobre el papel que jugaba en su familia. Dolía admitirlo pero era una madre de hogar, solo se ocupaba de atender a su familia, no le molestaba pero era consciente de que no podía centrar su vida solo en ellos.

Por esa razón quiso ser amiga de Ino, era alguien extrovertida y divertida tenía amigos y salía todo el tiempo, era la persona perfecta para sacarla del confort que había en casa.

Ella solo quería divertirse, pasarla bien y no lo iba a conseguir sentada en casa, necesitaba salir del nido.

…

Se encontraba debajo de un auto, este no arrancaba e intentaba averiguar que estaba mal. Hace unas semanas consiguió un trabajo como ayudante de mecánico, el taller era de Baki un conocido que le dio una oportunidad.

Baki trabajaba solo pero la edad le empezaba a cobrar factura y un aprendiz no le vendría mal. No pagaba mucho pero a medida que aprendiera, trabajaría más y la paga aumentaría.

El viejo se encontraba descansando en una silla, dejaba al muchacho trabajar, esperaba que descubriera lo que estaba mal con el auto. Le había enseñado algunas cosas en el transcurso de los días ahora le tocaba a él ponerlo en práctica.

— Y bien ya descubriste que está mal — le pregunto Baki a Gaara.

— Si, no creo que tenga problemas en arreglarlo solo — respondió, Baki solo asintió con la cabeza indicándole que prosiguiera.

El día paso tranquilo, algunos clientes recogieron sus autos y otros lo dejaron para que fueran reparados. Ya pronto se escondería el sol y ya iban a cerrar.

Gaara observo a un muchacho de cabello castaño y suéter negro, lo reconoció era su hermano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, Kankuro — dijo con cierto desdén.

— No puedo hablar con mi hermano — respondió se le veía nervioso e incómodo.

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad, que el recordara su hermano no había ido a visitar ni una vez. Kankuro solo pudo suspirar al ver la cara de su hermano, era lógico que no quisiera verlo, ni hablar con él.

— Solo quiero hablar — levanto sus manos en señal de paz — vallamos a cenar, yo invito.

Lo miro de forma suspicaz, esperaba que no tramara nada pero conociendo a Kankuro lo dudaba, así que asintió con la cabeza accediendo a su petición. Antes de irse se despidió de Baki y cambio su ropa de trabajo por algo más casual.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a unas calles. Entraron y escogieron una mesa vacía, no había muchas personas, solo unas chicas hablando y un hombre tomando su café mientras leía el periódico.

Una chica los atendió, Gaara pidió un sándwich de pavo y Kankuro una hamburguesa. Después de que tomaron sus pedidos se hizo un silencio entre los dos, Gaara observaba a su hermano y este a la mesa.

— Y bien, acaso no querías hablar — dijo Gaara cansado de esperar a que el otro iniciara la conversación.

— Y-o Yo — inspiro para calmarse — lo siento.

—… — permaneció en silencio sin entender de qué hablaba su hermano.

Al ver que su hermano permaneció en silencio después de su disculpa se dispuso a explicarse.

— Cuando te fuiste debí buscarte — le aclaro, su voz era firme y ya no vacilaba al hablar.

— Me quede en casa y no hice nada por ti, porque creí que podías arreglártelas solo —se detuvo un momento — Y cuando entraste al reformatorio no tuve el valor de ir a visitarte.

— No entiendo — susurro, le costaba entender las palabras de Kankuro — exactamente que lamentas.

— Pude haber hecho algo cuando te fuiste —se veía afligido y su voz empezaba a cortarse — podría haberte cuidado más pero no lo hice, de los tres tu siempre fuiste el más independiente y no creí que me necesitaras.

No era fácil que Gaara se sorprendiera pero cuando su hermano lo invito esperaba de todo, menos una disculpa.

— Eso ya no importa, fueron mis decisiones lo que me llevo al reformatorio, no tu — Gaara observo a su hermano, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, nunca habían sido muy cercanos pero para él era fácil leerlo y observo que su hermano se sentía responsable por todo lo que paso.

Hace mucho tiempo que él asumió que solo se había llevado por el mal camino y que nadie más era responsable de sus decisiones. No tenía caso culpar a Kankuro por pensar que estaría bien cuando se fue de la casa, ya que él siempre se había mandado solo.

Era extraño porque cuando llego al reformatorio nunca pensó que esto le afectaría a su familia, aparentemente estaba equivocado.

— Puede ser pero — suspiro — pude haber sido un mejor hermano y cuidarte más.

Gaara guardo silencio, tras la salida decidió que haría las cosas bien, conocer a Sasuke y Naruto le demostró que la amistad en realidad existía y se había negado a esas cosa por recluirse en sí mismo. Decidió que no le costaba darle una oportunidad a su hermano.

Extendió su mano y Kankuro inclino la cabeza en señal de confusión.

— Quieres empezar de nuevo.

Kankuro sonrió y estrecho su mano.

— Sí.

…

Era ya otro día y Hinata acababa de salir de la escuela, hoy había practicado con el grupo del coro ya que también tendría una presentación con ellos y pudo avanzar su presentación individual que prosperaba lentamente.

Hinata observo a su alrededor y observo a Ino que la esperaba con una chica con el cabello rosado ambas estaban paradas debajo de un árbol, resguardadas en la sombra. Habían quedado de ir al cine, las chicas se saludaron y se dirigieron allá para llegar a tiempo.

La película, era de romance y de comedia al parecer Ino y Sakura tenían eso en común era bastante divertida, después de verla compraron algunos refrescos.

— Hinata recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días, que antes acampaba — dijo Ino.

— Si me acuerdo — respondió recordó la anécdota que le dijo Ino.

— ¿Acampar? — pregunto Sakura que no entendía de que hablaban.

— Lo que hacía con la familia de Shikamaru y Shouji — le aclaro.

— Ah, que hay con eso — dijo Sakura.

Ino y Sakura eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, era común en Ino hablar de sus momentos con Shikamaru y Shouji aunque lo hiciera inconscientemente.

— Eh, estaba pensando que podíamos hacerlo — sugirió Ino.

— ¡Suena bien!— estaba feliz con la idea — pero ¿Cuántas personas iríamos?

— Supongo que seis, si Shikamaru y Shouji no invitan a nadie más a parte de Temari.

Hinata pasó a ser ignorada en cuestión de segundos por sus amigas cuyo plan de acampar parecía ya ser un hecho.

"Vaya, en serio están emocionadas", pensó Hinata al ver que sus compañeras no dejaban de parlotear.

Sakura se percató de que estaban ignorando a Hinata y la incluyo en la conversación.

— Tú que dices Hinata.

— Suena divertido — respondió con una sonrisa.

— Esta decidido hablare con Shikamaru y Shouji para ponernos de acuerdo — Ino sonrió ante la expectativa.

…

Llego al departamento cansado, acababa de salir de clase y ya era algo tarde. Había decidido terminar la secundaria pero ya que trabajaba, estudiaba de noche. Llegando a la sala observo que su hermana se estaba besando con Shikamaru en el sofá.

"Parece que alguien se está divirtiendo demasiado", pensó Gaara no muy feliz con lo que veía. La pareja no advirtió en la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación.

Temari se encontraba a ahorcadas sobre Shikamaru, sentía como sus labios se acariciaban con algo de urgencia, ella le agarro su cabello profundizando el beso, él tomó su cintura acercándola a su pecho, sus senos se apretaron contra él y ambos gimieron suavemente ante el contacto. Un carraspeo interrumpió el momento de la pareja.

Observo a su hermano, tenía el ceño fruncido y no se veía de buen humor, se levantó de las piernas de Shikamaru.

— Eh, hola Gaara — se aclaró la garganta al sentir la reciente incomodidad — ya cenaste.

— Si, Kankuro me invito.

—Y ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto, le alegraba que sus dos hermanos volvieran a tratarse.

— Bien — observo fijamente a Shikamaru, se rascaba la nuca muy incómodo — me iré a mi cuarto.

— Esta bien — respondió Temari, suspirando cuando su hermano se retiró tal vez en otro momento podría sacarle lo que hablaron sus hermanos, por el momento mejor dejar las cosas así.

— Eso fue muy incómodo — dijo Shikamaru, había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Sí que lo fue

Observo detenidamente a su novio, a ella siempre le había parecido que era muy guapo con su cabello largo y siempre bien amarrado, sus labios delgados o su piel tersa, tal vez eran sus ojos negros que la mayoría del tiempo expresaban aburrimiento pero cuando no, mostraban su increíble ingenio, él era muy expresivo con sus ojos aunque había que observarlo bien para darse cuenta.

Ciertamente Shikamaru tenía su encanto.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto al ver que Temari lo miraba fijamente.

— Vámonos al cuarto — le susurro con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos.

— Si — sonrió Shikamaru de acuerdo los planes de su novia.

* * *

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

La semana transcurrió y ya había llegado el fin de semana, Hinata se encontraba lista con su mochila donde llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Ino había quedado en ir a buscarla, querían llegar temprano al bosque.

Escucho el claxon de un auto y salió muy rápido de la casa.

— Adiós Hanabi — se despidió.

— Adiós diviértete — respondió volviendo después a disfrutar su cereal.

Se subió al auto, había un chico gordito conduciendo, además Sakura e Ino se encontraban sentadas en los puestos de atrás. Hinata asumió que el chico que conducía era Shouji, Ino a veces hablaba de él.

— Hinata él es Shouji — presento Ino con una sonrisa, no le gustaba mucho madrugar pero este día se encontraba de muy buen humor.

— Mucho gusto — respondió con una sonrisa amigable.

— El gusto es mío Hinata — dijo Shouji correspondiendo al gesto.

A primera vista Shouji parecía un chico muy amable, un gordito bonachón como se suele decir.

El auto arranco y a medida que avanzaban Hinata se dio cuanta, que no tomaron el camino directo al bosque.

— ¿Pasaremos por alguien más? — susurro la pregunta.

— No, Shikamaru y Temari irán en su propio auto — respondió Sakura.

— De hecho, yo invite a unos amigos — dijo Shouji sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

— ¡Shouji! invitaste a alguien y no me dijiste nada — grito Ino molesta.

— Bueno, Shikamaru me dijo que Temari traerá a su hermano, así que pensé si ella puede traer a alguien más porque yo no — su cara estaba relajada, indiferente a la rabieta de Ino — además son solo dos.

— Relájate Ino, son solo tres personas más — dijo Sakura, intentaba conciliar con ella.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Hinata pudo conocer un poco más a Ino y sabía que cuando planeaba algo le gustaban que las cosas salieran como ella dijo y sin imprevistos.

— Sakura tiene razón Ino a-además tú dices siempre que entre más per-personas mejor — dijo Hinata no le gustaba meterse en conflictos de otro pero no pasaba nada si apoyaba un poco a Shouji.

— Supongo que tienen razón, no tiene caso estresarse por esto.

Shouji siguió conduciendo hasta que recogieron a los dos chicos, se llamaban Kiba y Shino. Kiba resulto se un chico muy alegre y enérgico se la paso hablando y distrayendo al grupo durante todo el camino, Shino por el otro lado era todo lo contrario, callado y solo hablaba para dar ciertos comentarios o cuando se le pedía su opinión.

Llegaron al bosque y todos se bajaron del auto, el bosque era conocido por tener un lago y era concurrido en verano. Algunas personas venían a pescar y otras a bañarse pero como era otoño seguramente no habría más personas que ellos en este lugar y uno que otro pescador.

— Miren ya llego Shikamaru —dijo Shouji señalando otro auto.

Del auto salió un chico pelinegro y una rubia con coletas, había un pelirrojo en la parte de atrás, tenía ojeras y un tatuaje en la frente.

"¿Gaara?", pensó Hinata confundida, observo a la rubia con coletas y recordó la última carta de Gaara. "Claro Temari es su hermana y el novio de ella es Shikamaru", razono Hinata sumando dos más dos.

Hinata no sabía que pensar era una gran coincidencia que se encontraran ambos en el mismo lugar y que casualmente Ino fuera amiga de Shikamaru. Aún más que la novia de este fuera la hermana de Gaara aunque por el otro lado esta ciudad no era muy grande así no debería ser tan extraño después de todo.

— Bien ya estamos todos aquí — dijo Shikamaru observando a todos.

— Si — asintió Shouji — no esperamos a nadie más.

— Bien entonces que esperamos para internarnos en el bosque — dijo Kiba parecía ser el más emocionado por acampar.

Todos empezaron a caminar, Temari hablaba con las chicas y los chicos participaban en la conversación excepto por Shino y Gaara que permanecían en silencio.

Gaara se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata, lo había tomado por sorpresa que ella estuviera aquí. En algún momento seguro intentaría hablarle, esperaba que Temari no se diera cuenta de que se conocían o iba a ser problemático como suele decir Shikamaru.

Hinata se encontraba mirando a Gaara cuando Temari le hablo.

— Tú debes ser Hinata ¿no? — dijo Temari, Ino le había hablado un poco de ella.

— Eh, si y-yo soy Hinata — respondió, no esperaba que Ino hablara de ella con Temari suponía que eso indicaba algo.

— Eres como te describió Ino — dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata parecía ser alguien muy buena y tierna, toda su apariencia la delataba — mucho gusto yo soy Temari.

— Igualmente — respondió un suave sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, Temari daba la impresión de ser una chica fuerte, segura de sí misma pero sin llegar a intimidar, ya que era muy amable aunque Hinata estaba segura de que no le costaba nada intimidar a alguien, cuando quería hacerlo.

— Verdad que es adorable — Dijo Ino aprovechando para abrazar a Hinata y sonriéndole a Temari.

— ¡Ino! — ella gustaba de avergonzarla, ahora mismo sus mejillas debían estar rojas – no diga esas cosas por favor.

— Pero Hinata, si Ino solo dice la verdad — dijo Sakura siguiéndole la corriente, no podían evitarlo, ver a su amiga como semáforo tenía cierta gracia.

— ¡Chicas! — su cara estaba completamente roja y sentía que le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas, Temari tampoco pudo evitarlo toda la situación era muy graciosa cuando las risas amainaron salió en defensa de Hinata.

— Ya chicas déjenla o tarde o temprano se desmayara — dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándola por los hombros suavemente, las chicas dejaron descansar a Hinata cuyas mejillas seguían rojas.

"Y eso que no saben que me desmayaba cuando niña", pensó Hinata tras el comentario de Temari, recordó que cuando niña si pasaba mucha vergüenza se desmayaba, por suerte ya había superado eso aunque si seguían así no se sorprendería si se desmayaba.

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta pero Gaara había observado todo el espectáculo, "y yo que pensaba que no se podía poner más roja", pensó Gaara con diversión, Hinata sin duda era una cosa adorable, con sus lindos sonrojos y sus tartamudeos aunque se sentía raro por tener esos pensamientos sobre otra persona.

…

Se ubicaron en un lugar abierto que se encontraba cerca del lago y empezaron a armar las tiendas, había una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Las tiendas eran grandes así que todos entrarían en ellas.

El agua del lago se encontraba tranquila y había unas cuantas nubes en el cielo pero nada de qué preocuparse.

— Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto Kiba.

— Yo iré a pescar — dijo Shino buscando su caña de pescar armable en su mochila.

Shikamaru observo a todos sus compañeros, este día se había levantado muy temprano y era sábado que era lo peor de todo. Necesitaba tomar una siesta y al lado de Kiba o Ino no lo conseguiría.

— Iré con Shino — se decidió Shikamaru que aprovecharía para tomar su siesta y mirar las nubes un rato.

— Y nosotras ¿Qué haremos? — pregunto Ino a los demás, empezaba a pensar que lo del campamento no era tan buena idea.

— Podríamos bañarnos en el lago — dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Estás loco! esa agua debe estar helada — dijo Ino que se estremeció de solo pensar en tocar el agua.

— Solo es agua fría o acaso la niña no quiere mojarse el pelo — dijo Kiba burlón.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — respondió la rubia furiosa con su ceño fruncido.

— Entonces vamos — respondió Kiba animado parecía que las cosas se estaban poniendo divertidas.

— Vamos no me quiero perder esto — le susurro Sakura a Temari, Shouji se encontraba comiendo papitas muy entretenido con la discusión de Ino y Kiba.

"Es tu momento" pensó Hinata, todos se habían distraído y habían dejado atrás tanto a ella como a Gaara.

— Eh Gaara — susurro nerviosa no pudo evitar jugar con los dedos de sus manos todavía la ponía nerviosa mirarlo a los ojos.

El con su mano la tomo de la barbilla y así ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, ella no pudo evitar que el rubor coloreara sus mejillas.

— Di lo que tengas que decir — dijo intentando infundirle tranquilidad, un intento fallido ya que solo consiguió que los nervios aumentaran.

— Bu-bueno yo —se detuvo un momento pensando en las palabras exactas que quería decir — no de-debías tomar esa decisión por mí.

– ¿Decisión? – Pregunto confundido intentando conectar sus recuerdos de Hinata con la conversación, sin mucho éxito – a que te refieres.

– Pen-pensé que éramos a-amigos o que por lo menos que te agradaba – susurro.

– Sabes que me agradas y también porque no quise hablarte más – gruño, no era común en el irritarse pero Hinata por alguna razón lo sacaba de quicio – tú sabes que no te conviene que seamos amigos – susurro buscando el modo en que entendiera sus acciones.

— Ta-tal vez pero a un así y-o — tartamudeo muy avergonzada, intentaba mirar sus ojos azul marino, un color muy particular y decir las palabras pero no podía.

— Quieres que seamos amigos — dijo completando sus palabras ante la mirada sorprendida de ella. Era extraño que pudiera leer a Hinata tan fácil no sabía si se debía a una especie de conexión que hubiera entre ellos.

– Si – sonrió feliz, una parte de si y no sabía porque insistía en formar parte de la vida de Gaara.

– Esta bien – y paso lo impensable – pero después no te quejes.

Gaara le sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa acompañada del movimiento de su cabello por acción del viento. Nunca lo había visto sonreír, esa pequeña sonrisa hacia que su rostro se iluminara y sus ojos brillaban. Ella nunca había considerado que alguien fuera hermoso, guapo si pero hermoso nadie pero la sonrisa de Gaara era sin duda hermosa y se sintió feliz de tener ese recuerdo en sus memorias.

– S-i – sonrió con su rostro sonrojado puso su mano en su pecho intentado calmar los latidos que salían de su corazón – c-creo que de-debemos buscar a los demás.

– Claro – al parecer ahora era amigo de Hinata, el no creía en el destino pero tampoco en las coincidencias, si Hinata y él se volvieron a encontrar tal vez fuera por algo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al lago.

…

El pequeño bote de remos se mecía suavemente en las aguas tranquilas, que arrullaban a Shikamaru en su pequeña siesta, mientras Shino disfrutaba de la buena pesca y la tranquilidad de la mañana. El durmiente se levantó y observo las nubes que había ese día y también a su silencioso compañero que por lo que veía ya había pescado bastante.

— Eres muy bueno en esto — dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose a la pesca.

— Una buena carnada, técnica y lo tienes — respondió Shino herméticamente — Ya pesque lo suficientes creo que ya debemos volver.

— Si tienes razón — dijo, soltando un suspiro su siesta se había acabado — que estarán haciendo ahora.

…

Hinata y Gaara se acercaron al lago, podían observar a Ino, Sakura y Kiba en el agua, el frio no parecía afectarles. Había una guerra de chicas versus Kiba, que nadaba muy fuerte para que no lo alcanzaran. Temari y Shouji se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol, el chico disfrutando de sus papas y Temari de la vista.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto Hinata al observar los chicos en el lago.

— Pues no estoy muy segura — dijo Temari algo apenada había ignorado a sus amigos al ver que su hermano se quedó atrás, estaba algo curiosa porque demoraron el alcanzarlos, parecía que habían hablado.

— Ino y Kiba entraron al agua como dijeron y empezaron una guerra de quien mojaba a quien, después mojaron a Sakura — se detuvo a masticar una papa – y ella los persiguió a los dos pero Ino convenció a Sakura que era culpa de Kiba y ahora están así.

— Ah ya veo — dijo Hinata, Shouji parecía muy concentrado comiendo pero al parecer si se fijaba en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— No veo porque tanta molestia — dijo Gaara que ya estaba serio otra vez.

— Ellos son así, a Kiba le gusta molestar e Ino y Sakura no tienen mucha paciencia, solo hay que dejarlos ser — le respondió Temari con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de Temari se notaba que ella apreciaba a sus amigos. Los chicos empezaron a acercarse más a la orilla del lago cerca del árbol donde se encontraban los demás.

— ¡Vamos eso es todo lo que tienen! — grito Kiba, que había tenido éxito en huir de las chicas.

— ¡Ya verás tonto! — grito Ino empuñando su mano, logrando empujar a Kiba que se hundió en el agua. Debido a esto el agua salpico a todos los que estaban en la orilla.

— Oigan tengan más cuidado — dijo Temari que no noto que había un aura negra atrás, proveniente de cierta persona.

Hinata soltó un leve grito al contacto con el agua fría y Gaara ni se perturbo.

— Eh Ino mira lo que hiciste mojaste a los demás — dijo Sakura irritada.

— ¡Yo! esto no fue mi culpa — le respondió Ino, se podían ver chispas pasar frente a sus ojos.

— Mis papas — susurro Shouji, al ver sus papas mojadas.

— Eh — susurro Hinata al ver el comportamiento de Shouji, Gaara también se fijó en él y solo levanto su ceja no sabía si era idea de él pero el chico parecía estar llorando.

Ino sintió una corriente en su espalda y se volteó a ver a Shouji. "Ay no que hice", pensó con mucho pesar.

— ¡MOJARON MIS PAPAS! — grito Shouji muy molesto y se lanzó al agua salpicando a todos a su alrededor.

— ¡Haaa! — grito Kiba y las dos chicas que corrieron despavoridas intentando evitar que Shouji los alcanzara.

— No tienen remedio — suspiro Temari.

Los demás pintaban un cuadro muy bizarro nadando muy rápido, en línea para que Shouji no los alcanzara.

— Jajaja — se carcajeo Hinata de repente, Temari la observo y no pudo evitar contagiarse, rieron por un rato ante la atenta mirada de Gaara — lo- lo siento — dijo algo apenada cuando su risa ya había amainado.

— Descuida — dijo Temari ya más tranquila.

— Mmm — las chicas miraron a Gaara ante el sonido que hizo — y tú dices que yo soy raro – dijo este dirigiendo su mirada a Temari.

— Jaja buen punto — dijo Temari riendo, ella se gastaba unos amigos muy curiosos.

…

Cerca de las tiendas, se encontraban Shikamaru y Shino intentando hacer fuego, suerte que tenía una yesquera y no había sido muy difícil hacer la fogata para preparar los pescados. Shikamaru volteo al ver que se acercaban sus amigos. Los secos se encontraban caminando adelante mientras que los mojados caminaban atrás tiritando de frio, no se sabía cuál de los cuatro estaba más molesto.

— ¿Que les paso? — dijo Shikamaru dejando la pregunta al aire

— No preguntes — dijo Ino entre dientes.

Shikamaru tenía una cara confundida, al parecer estaban de malas y le dirigió una mirada a Temari para saber qué había ocurrido.

— Después te cuento — le respondió está interpretando su mirada.

— Bien — respondió le dirigió una mirada a los mojados — Vayan a cambiarse nosotros empezaremos a cocinar los pescados.

— Pes-pescaste mucho Shino, e-eres muy bueno — dijo Hinata al ver los pescados de Shino, algunos podrían repetir.

— Gracias, lo hago desde niño — le respondió acomodando sus gafas.

Hinata observo los pescados de Temari y Gaara, estaban demasiado expuestos al fuego si seguían así los quemarían y el de Shikamaru podría quedar crudo, Shino en cambio lo estaba haciendo muy bien. "¿Debería decirles algo?", pensó Hinata no le gustaría que los pescados se perdieran, no había nada más triste que comida desperdiciada.

— Eh chicos — susurro los demás la miraron, al no dirigirse a nadie en específico, cohibiéndola más.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? — respondió Temari, dejando de ver los ojos del pescado.

— Eh es que cr-creo que tú y Gaara ter-terminaran quemando los pescados — susurro Hinata sin mirar a nadie en particular — y el de Shikamaru ta-tal vez quede crudo.

— Hay no, y yo que creía que lo estaba haciendo bien — exclamo Temari un poco deprimida.

— No tenemos destrezas para cocinar, ya admítelo Temari — dijo Shikamaru sonriendo, él y su novia tenían cero talento para cocinar, él no le prestaba atención a la comida y usualmente le quedaba desabrida y Temari solía quemarla o echarle mucho condimento.

— Genial comeremos sándwiches y pizzas el resto de nuestra vida — respondió con sarcasmo, Shikamaru solo rio más.

— Solo tienen que fijarse en la distancia justa — dijo Shino soltando el comentario al aire. Temari y Shikamaru observaron a Shino y Hinata e intentarlo hacerlo como ellos, ninguno quería comer pescado quemado o crudo.

Hinata observaba el intercambio de comentarios cuando sintió que algo tocaba su brazo.

— Me cocinas el mío, parece que esto no se me da bien — dijo Gaara mostrándole su pescado.

— Eh claro — le respondió Hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Gaara no parecía de los que pidieran favores.

Hinata se dispuso a llevar el pescado al fuego ante la disimulada mirada que se lanzó cierta pareja.

Los demás llegaron ya con ropa seca y cocinaron sus pescados. Almorzaron entre conversaciones y pequeñas riñas que surgían entre Kiba e Ino.

Después de un rato, Shino se fue al bosque acompañado de Kiba, Shouji y Sakura aprovecharon para buscar plantas. Habían invitado al pelirrojo y a la peliazul pero ambos se negaron. La pareja enamorada se escabullo cuando tuvieron oportunidad e Ino se fue a tomar una siesta de belleza.

El pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en un árbol, miraba a un colibrí que chupaba el néctar de una flor, cerca de sus ojos las plumas eran azules, el resto del cuerpo eran verde con tonos de negro sobre todo en el interior de sus alas y en su pecho. Sus alas se movían muy rápido, hasta que vio que se fue, seguramente buscando otra flor.

La peliazul se acercó a él, al ver que se encontraba solo en ese momento.

— Hola — susurro Hinata y se sentó frente a él en la tierra — ¿Qué h-haces?

— Solo veía las aves — le respondió, se sentía muy tranquilo en este lugar luego del reformatorio se había mantenido muy ocupado y este ambiente era en cierto modo reconfortante.

— N-no hay mucho que hacer aquí a-aunque se disfruta de la vista — dijo Hinata, el lugar era muy lindo pero para mentes "frágiles" sería fácil aburrirse a ella le bastaba con ver los árboles y los animales que circulaban por el bosque.

— Ven — se levantó y se sacudió la tierra — vamos a dar una vuelta.

— Eh, está bien — susurro Hinata no estaba muy segura de internarse en el bosque solos "Que estoy pensando solo daremos un paseo no haremos nada".

Ambos se internaron en el bosque, había muchos árboles y plantas herbáceas lastimosamente no había muchas flores en otoño pero se podía ver una que otra.

— Tu hermana parece muy agradable — dijo Hinata intentando buscar un tema de conversación que rompiera el hielo.

— Supongo que si — le respondió, su hermana si era agradable pero si usara una palabra para describirla no sería esa.

Se escuchó un ruido en los arbustos. La peliazul brinco en su lugar y Gaara observo el arbusto intentando distinguir algo entre sus hojas.

— ¿Qué es? — susurro Hinata esperando que lo que fuera no la escuchara.

El pelirrojo se acercó al arbusto e intento atrapar al animal que resultó ser un conejo, su pelaje era espeso y de un color pardo, Gaara lo pego a su pecho y agarro sus patas traseras intentando alejar sus dientes de él, el conejo se resistía mucho a ser atrapado, hasta que se quedó quieto al ver que sus intentos tenían poco éxito.

— Es un conejo — susurro Hinata al ver al animal que al parecer no estaba disfrutando mucho de estar en los brazos de Gaara, alargo su mano para acariciarlo.

— Acarícialo en el lomo, podría morderte — dijo al ver que su mano se dirigía a las orejas del conejo.

Acaricio el pelo del lomo, en realidad no era suave, era grueso y algo espeso pero era natural al final era un conejo de bosque.

— C-crees que su madriguera este cerca — le pregunto a Gaara.

— No lo creo, estamos muy cerca del camino de tierra — le respondió, en el bosque había muchos caminos de tierra para que las personas se guiaran para entrar y salir del bosque.

Hinata lo acaricio un poco más hasta que Gaara decidió que era momento de soltarlo, él se agacho y lo soltó, el conejo viendo su oportunidad le mordió la mano.

— ¡Grrr! — gruño Gaara por el dolor, la mordida estaba brotando sangre, el conejo lo mordió con saña — conejo tonto debí rostizarlo.

— ¡Gaara! qué cosas dices — tomo la mano para ver la herida — está sangrando mucho, regresemos al campamento creo que Sakura tiene un botiquín.

Hinata parecía haber perdido su timidez y agarro a Gaara del brazo para llevarlo de vuelta al campamento, este se dejó llevar sin mucha resistencia, no le preocupaba mucho la herida.

Hinata dejo que se sentara y fue a buscar el botiquín.

Se sentó frente a él y con sus pequeñas manos agarro las grandes de él, tenía una delicadeza que nunca había visto, estaba muy concentrada en curar la herida, no sentía ningún dolor pero estaba dudoso del porqué, puede que fuera por el tacto de su mano o tal vez porque estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar su cabello que le recordaba a la noche o sus ojos muy claros que dejaban ver sus buenas intenciones.

Hinata levanto su rostro ya había terminado de vendar la herida.

— Ya está — un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas había notado que Gaara a veces la miraba, pero en este momento su mirada era más intensa que nunca.

Y ahí mientras ella cuidaba de él se dio cuenta de algo, Hinata le gustaba aunque tal vez fuera algo más que solo gustar, sino porque pensaba tanto en ella porque le gustaban sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, su cabello, su suave voz. No podía negarlo y aunque quisiera no serviría de nada.

— C-creo que estarás bien — dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa ante el mutismo de Gaara, parecía ido.

— Si, gracias — susurro Gaara, en su mente todavía vagaba su reciente descubrimiento. "Demonios" no pudo evitar pensar, a pesar de que aceptaba esos sentimientos no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

…

Ya era de noche y se podía escuchar el croar de los sapos y los grillos en el bosque. El grupo de amigos se encontraban frente a una fogata algunos con sabanas intentando resguardarse del frio de la noche y otros comiendo malvavisco.

— ¡Achís! — estornudo Ino, bañarse en el lago no había sido buena idea y el frio de la noche no había ayudado — esto es tu culpa Kiba, ahora estoy enferma.

— ¡Claro que no tu entraste al agua sola! — respondió Kiba dispuesto a iniciar otra pelea.

— ¡Oye! — Ino le iba a responder pero fue interrumpida.

— Ya basta nadie aquí quiere escuchar sus peleas — dijo Temari que ya estaba cansada de tanto grito.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? — pregunto Kiba al ver que las cosas se estaba poniendo aburrida.

— Podemos jugar a las escondidas — sugirió Shouji.

— Puede ser una mala idea — respondió Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

— Si cada persona se lleva una luz puede funcionar — dijo Shino cuya sugerencia en realidad era una buena idea.

Se miraron mutuamente algunos parecían nerviosos pero nadie parecía querer negarse a la idea.

— Bien juguemos, pero no se alejen mucho — dijo Shikamaru, no tenía muchas ganas de irse lejos del calor del fuego pero sería divertido.

— Te toca contar Shouji tú lo sugeriste — señalo Ino con una sonrisa.

— Está bien — acepto Shouji sin mucho pero.

Todos corrieron lejos de la fogata mientras Shouji contaba frente a un árbol.

Hinata se agacho atrás de un arbusto, Shouji seguramente ya había dejado de contar porque en el bosque solo se escucha el sonido de grillos y de los sapos croar. El viento soplo, se estremeció en su puesto, la luna brillaba mucho esa noche así que podía ver lo que pasara frente a ella, atrás en cambio estaba muy oscuro y estaba segura de que si iba más atrás no podría distinguir nada.

Shouji pasó cerca de ella, pero no parecía estar esforzando mucho. Este siguió adelante buscando a los demás.

Hinata sintió una presencia detrás de ella, en la oscuridad, volteo lentamente su cabeza alcanzo a distinguir una sombra detrás de ella. No sabía en qué momento había llegado allí, iba a gritar pero sintió una mano tapar su boca, su corazón se aceleró ante la presente amenaza hasta que escullo un susurro.

— No grites, soy yo — la voz era algo áspera pero serena, era Gaara.

— ¿Qué p-pasa? — susurro en respuesta, a pesar de que sabía que ya no corría peligro su corazón no dejaba de latir. No podía distinguir mucho de Gaara solo su llamativo cabello y sus ojos claros que sobresalían entre tanta oscuridad.

— Yo — Gaara no sabía porque se acerco estaba oculto cuando vio que Hinata se acercaba a su escondite, ella no se percató de su presencia. Solo la vio escondida intentando pasar desapercibida, su menuda figura ocultándose detrás del árbol.

Hinata sintió como Gaara se acercaba a su rostro, su corazón latía desenfrenado y sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse "acaso va a" sus labios acariciaron los suyos suavemente como tanteando el terreno atrapo su labio inferior intentando profundizar el beso, Hinata correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por el ritmo que el imponía, hasta que escucharon unas pasos cerca de ellos y se separaron ambos se miraron. Gaara salió del escondite siendo encontrado por Shouji que corrió hasta el árbol antes de que Gaara lo alcanzara.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — susurro Hinata a la nada, confundida por el reciente acontecimiento.

…

El juego siguió por un rato hasta que Sakura se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y se cayó, solo se había raspado pero la mayoría decidió que el juego debería terminar antes de que alguien más le pasara algo. Durante breves momentos Hinata y Gaara intercambiaban miradas pero por las personas alrededor ambos se mantenían en silencio esperando el momento oportuno.

— El fuego ya se está apagando creo que es hora de dormir — dijo Shino acomodando sus gafas que por alguna razón no se quitaba ni aun por la noche.

— Cierto — dijo Shikamaru dándole la razón a Shino.

Kiba protesto aludiendo que todavía quedaba mucha noche, pero se rindió al ver que las chicas se mostraron de acuerdo y se disponían a entrar a sus tiendas a descansar. Los chicos hicieron igual y en poco tiempo solo se escuchaba los sonidos del bosque, el sonido del viento chocando con los árboles y los sapos que parecían no querer dormir esta noche.

…

"No entiendo porque lo hizo", pensó Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos bajo la sabana "acaso le gusto, no, no creo" había dejado de mover sus dedos, intentaba analizar el comportamiento de Gaara "Bueno debo gustarle algo si no ¿porque me beso?", Hinata tenía una discusión consigo misma su mente intentaba ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a Gaara "Entonces le gusto a Gaara" parecía que su cabeza al fin había llegado a una conclusión y entonces « ¿ él te gusta?» su subconsciente le trajo otra cuestión a colación.

Un suspiro salió de la confundida chica, que parecía no iba a poder dormir esta noche.

…

Gaara estaba pasando por la misma situación aunque había aceptado ante sí mismo que le gustaba Hinata, el beso fue más una cuestión de impulso que de estrategia amorosa. La realidad era que él nunca había tenido una relación con alguien, ni alguien que le gustara como para dar él, el primer pasó. "Ella me correspondió" pensó él al recordar el beso.

Miro a la persona que dormía a su lado, era Shino que usaba un antifaz para dormir "No se quitó las gafas en todo el día".

Intento dormir pero no tenía mucho éxito "ya lo tengo" susurro en su mente al encontrar una respuesta, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y a dormitar.

…

Ya era de mañana y todos habían empacado las tiendas y guardado las cosas en los autos. Hinata no había podido hablar más con Gaara ni había llegado a una conclusión sobre lo que sentía por él. Había observado como Gaara la miraba de vez en cuando pero por la presencia de sus amigos no se había acercado.

— Bueno es el adiós — dijo Temari con una sonrisa, se había divertido este fin de semana con los chicos.

— ¡Si hay que repetirlo de nuevo! — respondió Kiba que a pesar de sus peleas con Ino que en el fondo le gustaban, disfrutaba mucho estar al aire libre.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo como Shino y otros exclamaron como Sakura que la experiencia había sido buena y que había que repetirla.

En eso Hinata y Gaara intercambiaron miradas, él señalo su mochila más específico un bolsillo que este tenía y que ella no solía usar, Hinata lo abrió y observo que había un papel, asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento, no quiso verlo en ese momento porque los demás estaban ahí.

Los demás se despidieron y cada quien se fue en el auto que llego.

…

Hinata saludo a su familia, se excusó con que tenía que desempacar y corrió a las puertas de su cuarto. Había disimulado bien frente a sus amigos pero se encontraba ansiosa por ver que había en el papel que le dejo Gaara, se preguntaba en que momento lo puso en su bolso. En la carta había un número de celular y una breve nota.

 _Recuerdo que en una de tus cartas mencionaste una heladería… hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo un helado._

No decía nada más la nota "¿acaso me invito a una cita?" se preguntó Hinata y sonrió feliz, en realidad parecía que le gustaba a Gaara y sus sentimientos se aclararon se sentía dichosa ante la invitación de él. "Creo que después de todo si me gusta", guardo la nota con las demás cartas que le había enviado Gaara y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas rememorando el breve encuentro donde la beso.

* * *

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

 **Lo siento en agosto fue mi ultima actualización y desde entonces me desapareci. Lo único que puedo decirles es que mis estudios me tuvieron muy ocupada y preocupada. Para recompensar mi larga, larga ausencia hoy serán dos capítulos. También quiero comentarles que modifique los capítulos anteriores ya que tuve que leerlos todos de nuevo, no es necesario leerlos de nuevo porque de la trama no cambie nada solo para que estén informados.**

 **Eso es todo, disfruten el capitulo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Se hallaba frente a la heladería, echo un último vistazo a su ropa. Usaba un buzo negro y los usuales piercing que llevaba en las orejas, desentonaba con el ambiente solo había madres y niños en el lugar pero la idea del helado fue de él así que ni modo.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas esperándole, usaba un lindo vestido violeta con tirantes gruesos que llegaba debajo de la rodilla y se abrigaba con una bufanda blanca, se veía nerviosa.

— Hola — susurro ella — ¿Qué he-helado te gustaría?, hay muchos sabores.

Hinata se decidió por un cono de ron con pasas y Gaara por un cono de menta no le gustaban los sabores dulces y el helado de menta le dejaba una agradable sensación.

Después de comprar los helados se dirigieron a un parque, este era pequeña y solo se encontraban dos niños jugando en un subibaja.

— ¿Cómo vas con el piano? — pregunto Gaara, ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca, disfrutando de sus helados.

— Bien, pronto será el recital, hare una presentación individual — respondió, a pesar de que los públicos no la emocionaban se había decidido a hacer una presentación individual y durante este tiempo había trabajado mucho en su composición.

— Creí que no querías — recordó que una de las cartas menciono algo de tocar con un coro y de que no le gustaría hacer una individual.

— No quería pero — dijo indecisa — no sé qué hare cuando termine la secundaria, si quiero hacer del piano mi trabajo u otra carrera.

No podía evitar sentirse triste sentía que no se conocía a sí misma y eso la molestaba mucho.

— Tal vez si hago esto, descubra algo de mí — susurro le daba vergüenza hablar de estos sentimientos aunque estaba segura de que si alguien la entendía seria Gaara.

— Suena a un buen plan —respondió, él la entendía a veces solo no sabes lo que quieres o lo que es mejor para ti — tomaste la iniciativa e hiciste algo tu sola, creo que tarde o temprano sabrás lo que quieres hacer, no hay prisa.

Se sonrojo ante el cumplido, Gaara tenía razón no había prisa, si se tomaba el tiempo suficiente y disfrutaba de las experiencias que quedaban en la escuela lo descubriría y ya no sentiría tantas dudas.

Estuvieron hablando de temas triviales por un tiempo. Hasta que a Hinata se le ocurrió invitar a Gaara a la presentación.

— La presentación será pronto y y-o, ¿te gustaría ir? — le pregunto a Gaara.

— ¿Es en tu escuela? — respondió con otra pregunta.

— Si, en el auditorio — respondió por la mirada de Gaara no parecía entusiasmarle mucho la idea, no pudo evitar desilusionarse enserio quería que la escuchara tocar.

— Esta bien — acepto, no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de eventos y tal vez podría encontrarse con alguien aunque lo más seguro era que nadie lo conocería ahí, así que no importaba.

Estaba muy feliz, esperaba que a Gaara le gustara su composición le había dedicado mucho tiempo y que la escuchara tocar ya que era muy importante para ella, ya que el piano siempre había sido una parte importante de su vida.

Hinata sonrió feliz, él no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y recordar el beso que compartieron en el bosque. En realidad fue un beso breve aunque en ese momento se le hizo largo e intenso.

— Oye lo del otro día — dijo Gaara intentando traer el tema a colación.

— Lo del otro día — susurro confundida. No sabía a qué se refería.

— El beso — dijo yendo directo al punto.

— Ah eso — sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo, era cierto que ese no era su primer beso ya que tuvo un novio a los quince pero fue un noviazgo inocente y no duraron mucho tiempo.

El beso que compartió con Gaara no duro mucho tiempo pero se sintió muy intenso. No sabía si se debía a que lo hicieron a escondidas y en la noche o era solo por ser Gaara quien la besara.

Gaara no sabía que decir, si disculparse por haberla besado sin su permiso, dejar el tema hasta ahí o besarla de nuevo.

— Lo siento si fui… precipitado — dijo como elección, ella le correspondió cuando la beso así que en el fondo no creía que debiera disculparse pero debían abordar el tema de algún modo y si él no sacaba el tema nadie lo haría.

— No te-te disculpes — tartamudeo nerviosa no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación — y-o te co-correspondi.

—Entonces, ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? — dijo Gaara, vio que el rostro de ella se incendió ante su propuesta, le aclaro algo antes de que lo malinterpretara — Creo que es obvio que me gustas.

Ella no podía estar más nerviosa, Gaara había aceptado que gustaba de ella y quería que se besaran de nuevo. Ella ya había aceptado que gustaba de él y la había invitado a una cita, así que no había razón por la que negarse.

— T-u también me gustas, a-así que si — tartamudeo, esta vez se besarían de día y no en la oscuridad detrás de un árbol.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, su sonrojo parecía aumentar a medida que se acercaba pero no parecía querer rechazarlo. Rozo sus labios con los de ella, se sentían muy suaves, todavía conservaba el leve sabor del helado.

Ella tímidamente puso sus manos en su cuello y sintió como se inclinaba para profundizar el beso. Era lento sin prisas como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para memorizar los labios del otro, aunque iban muy lento podía oír a su corazón que latía desenfrenadamente.

Se detuvieron cuando escucharon unas risas, se separaron y dirigieron la mirada al subibaja, los dos niños estaban sonrojados y se reían con las manos en sus bocas al parecer habían intentado ocultar sus risas.

Hinata solo pudo mirar a otro lado apenada.

— Creo que ya debo irme — susurro.

— Claro, te acompaño — sonrió, Hinata se avergonzaba con mucha facilidad.

Gaara acompaño a Hinata hasta la puerta de su casa, ambos se despidieron con la promesa de que saldrían de nuevo.

…

— Y bien — dijo Hanabi, había una sonrisa pícara en su boca — ¿Quién es?

— Eh de que hablas — susurro Hinata no entendía de que hablaba.

— No te hagas, estas saliendo con alguien — desde hace un tiempo su hermana estaba ida, se sonrojaba sin razón aparente y se veía feliz.

— Y-o — se tapó la cara con un cojín, no creía que fuera tan obvia "debería decírselo" — se llama Ga-Gaara.

Hasta ahora nadie se había enterado de que salía con Gaara y no faltaría mucho para que alguien los descubriera, ellos realmente no se estaban escondiendo, ni tenían la intención de hacerlo. Así que si alguien se tenía que enterar primero, esa era su hermana.

Ante la sorpresa la pequeña no pudo evitas gritar como una fangirl, el grito recorrió toda la casa, no podía creerlo su hermana salía con alguien.

— ¿Desde cuándo?, no espera ¿Es guapo?, ¿Ya es tu novio? — dijo rápidamente todas las preguntas que se le vinieron a la cabeza, tenía que sacarle toda la información que pudiera a su hermana.

Hinata se quitó la almohada de la cara y respondió las preguntas.

— Salimos desde hace unas semanas, si e-s gu-guapo y todavía no somos novios — sus tartamudeos eran mínimos pero se tapó la cara con la almohada para decir lo siguiente — aunque y-a ca-casi.

Otro grito de emoción se escuchó en la casa, nunca había escuchado a su hermana hablar así. Se acercó a ella como si fuera a decir un secreto.

— Te gusta mucho ¿Cierto? — le susurro a su hermana, que todavía se tapaba la cara.

— Sí, me gusta mucho — susurro bajando la almohada de cara — no le digas a Papá.

— No te preocupes, es nuestro secreto — dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa, aprovechando para abrazar a Hinata.

— Ya estas creciendo hermana — la estrujo entre sus brazos, nunca la había visto enamorada se encontraba tan feliz por ella. Su hermana podía dar tanto amor esperaba que pudiera recibirlo de un buen chico que la quisiera.

En estos momentos Hinata se preguntaba si en realidad Hanabi era su hermana menor a veces sentía que los papeles se invertían.

— Por cierto ¿Cómo lo supiste? — le pregunto a Hanabi esperaba que no fueran muy obvia porque si su hermana se dio cuenta con solo mirarla, su padre también se daría cuenta, podría mentirle pero sabía que se le daba muy mal.

— Fue intuición, claro está —se regodeo está, después un leve sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas — y lo vi una vez cuando te dejo en la puerta.

— Eh — susurro confundida por la confesión aunque aliviada porque sus sentimientos no fueran tan visibles.

…

— Crees que sea buena idea — dijo Hinata preocupada, ambos se encontraban en el departamento que compartían Gaara y su hermana.

— No te preocupes, hoy llegan tarde — respondió metió su dedo en un tazón probando la salsa que había hecho Hinata — esta buena.

Había descubierto que Hinata cocinaba realmente bien, ahora se encontraba preparando pechuga de pollo remojada en salsa y él estaba cortando algunos vegetales.

— Y si llegan, que les diremos — no podía evitar estar preocupada no quería imponerse además de que si llegaba Temari tendrían que explicarle que hacia ella ahí y porque estaba ayudando a cocinar a Gaara.

— Pues que eres mi novia — dijo observando a Toshi, el pequeño gato de Hinata que se había encaprichado con su pantalón.

—L-o soy — susurro avergonzada ya habían pasado mucho tiempo saliendo pero nunca habían dejado claro si eran novios o que eran.

—… Creí que no hacía falta decirlo — dijo Gaara esta era la primera vez que tenía una relación romántica con alguien y llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo que pensó que era obvio, ya no debería asumir cosas.

"Durante todo este tiempo Gaara ya me consideraba su novia", pensó Hinata se había martillado la cabeza con este tema muchas veces y había intentado hablar con él de esto sin mucho éxito. "Debo preocuparme menos", si le hubiera preguntado a Gaara, él se lo hubiera dicho y no estaría tan avergonzada en este momento.

— Estas bien — le pregunto, ya no se sonrojaba tanto en su presencia pero en momentos como este siempre le pasaba.

La tomo por la barbilla, atrayéndola a sus labios. Inicio como un leve contacto, siempre que se sonrojaba quería besarla, entro a su boca profundizando el beso y sintió como ella suspiraba ante el contacto. Las manos de ella se posaron en su espalda e inmediatamente sintió húmeda la camisa abriendo inmediatamente sus ojos.

Se separaron el pelirrojo se sentía confundido y Hinata muy apenada por su torpeza.

— ¿Qué es? — susurro.

— Lo siento — respondió, no podía creer que había sido tan descuidada, mancho la camisa con sus manos sucias de salsa. Hinata le explico lo que paso entre tartamudeos.

— Descuida de todos modos me tengo que bañar — dijo despreocupado.

Después de que Gaara se ducho, compartieron la rica cena que había preparado Hinata en compañía de Toshi que tuvo la suerte de disfrutar un poco del pollo y claro le guardaron la cena a Temari y a Shikamaru que seguro se encontrarían demasiados cansados para cocinar cuando llegaran.

Ambos se encontraban sentados muy cómodos en el sofá, Hinata recostada su cabeza en su hombro cansada por el largo día. El pequeño gato se encontraba dormido en las piernas de Hinata mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

"Creo que le tengo envidia", pensó Gaara mirando como dormía el gato en las piernas de Hinata.

Ella se encontraba feliz disfrutando este momento de silencio, estaba feliz de que las cosas resultaran con Gaara, en serio le gustaba mucho. Una parte de su mente insistía en traerles sus preocupaciones en momentos de tranquilidad, en ningún momento Gaara había hablado de cómo llego al reformatorio "es muy pronto, seguro cuando esté listo me hablara de eso", se tranquilizó a sí misma.

La voz de Gaara la saco de su ensoñación.

— Te llevare a tu casa, pronto tengo que ir a clase — dijo Gaara.

— Claro, vamos — respondió Hinata a veces se le olvidaba que Gaara tenía clases por las noches.

…

Se encontraba caminando por la oscura y desolada calle, sus clases habían terminado y desde hace unas cuadras sentía que alguien lo seguía. Los únicos sonidos que lo acompañaban era de perros ladrando y el titileo de las lámparas. De pronto escucho algo chocando contra un bote de basura, volteo rápidamente sin encontrar quien hizo el ruido, hasta que vio a un perro salir de un callejón devorando algo.

— Solo es un perro — susurro a la nada, estaba un poco a la defensiva debido a la noche y a la soledad de las calles, debía calmarse un poco.

El pelirrojo siguió su camino sin fijarse que había alguien escondido en el callejón, en su cara había una gran sonrisa.

— Hmn eso estuvo cerca.

…

— Vaya Gaara nunca había cocinado tan bien — dijo Temari probando el rico pollo.

Shikamaru río para él era tan obvio, todavía no podía creer que Temari no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— Hmm tu sabes algo ¿no? — dijo Temari devorando su pollo, entrecerró sus ojos mirando de forma sospechosa a Shikamaru.

— Creo que te darás cuenta tu sola — fue la única respuesta que dio él, dejaría que su novia resolviera el misterio por esta vez.

Como odiaba cuando Shikamaru ponía esa sonrisa de, yo sé todo y tu no _._ "Que puede ser, que sabe Shikamaru de Gaara que yo no", siguió meditando dándole otro mordisco al pollo "y porque este pollo sabe tan bien", en ese momento una luz se prendió en su cabeza "acaso él tiene".

Shikamaru estallo en risas al ver como su novia se le desorbitaron los ojos, al parecer tenía razón en algo, lo descubrió sola.

La risa de Shikamaru solo le confirmo a Temari lo que estaba pensando.

…

— Y bien — pregunto el pelinaranja, su aspecto era muy intimidante con todos los piercing que perforaban la piel de su rostro y esa expresión seria e imperturbable. Por su expresión parecía no sentir nada.

La oscuridad solo acentuaba el aspecto siniestro del líder y de las personas que había alrededor.

— Parece que no trama nada — respondió el rubio, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Estaba cansado de hacer de espía, su apariencia de por si llamaba mucho la atención y eso de estar todo el día siguiendo a alguien era mejor que se lo dejaran a otro, no a él.

— Entonces que — dijo un peliblanco muy guapo que parecía usar mucho gel — ¿lo dejamos?

Los integrantes guardaron silencio, cada quien sopesando en su interior si esa opción era viable. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

— No es buena idea dejar cabos sueltos — aclaro el chico, que a pesar de estar arreglando sus marionetas estaba atento a la conversación.

— Sasori tiene razón — dijo el peliblanco relamiéndose los labios desde hace mucho tiempo que tenía ansias de una pelea aunque no le hacía mucha gracia darle la razón a Sasori para conseguirla.

— Mm sigue vigilándolo Deidara — dijo el líder, no podía dejar ir alguien que sabía tanto — hay que pensar muy bien qué hacer con ese pelirrojo.

— ¡Por Jashin! porque solo no lo eliminamos y ya — grito muy irritado sería muy fácil encargarse del problema solo tenían que dejárselo a él. Aunque el líder como los demás solo lo ignoraron.

— Ya sabes Deidara — recalco.

— Hmn tiene que ser una broma — refunfuño el rubio, estar detrás de ese chico lo tenía cansado y muy aburrido. Ese chico no hacía nada interesante y eso de pasar desapercibido no era lo suyo.

El rubio solo suspiro, resignado a su suerte.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas aqui estoy. Agradezco a esas personas que todavía leen esta historia y dejan sus reviews.**

 **Chi uzumaki 10; Valerie Hyuga Senju; ; Princesa del Tikal; yue yuna.**

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Hinata arreglaba su cabello en una trenza a medio lado, dejando suelto su fleco. Reviso una ultimas vez su maquillaje, se había puesto un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un labial rojo en sus labios que hacia contraste con su piel blanca.

"Tocare el piano como siempre, no hay porque estar nerviosa", se dijo a si misma mirándose en el espejo.

— Lista — pregunto Hanabi que acababa de entrar a la habitación — y ¿tu chico estará ahí?

— Si, el ira — respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas y recogiendo sus cosas lista para irse.

— Bien vámonos —dijo Hanabi, esta vez no se le escaparía, vería como era el novio de su hermana.

…

Se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del auditorio lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir a las personas que estaban en el escenario, había visto desde un mago hasta chicas bailando ballet. Eran muy buenos, al parecer la escuela tenía cierta categoría, se alegraba de que hubiera tenido una camiseta de botones guardada.

La mayoría del público estaba compuesto de padres, profesores y así mismo de otros estudiantes.

"¿Cuánto faltara para que toque?", se preguntó Gaara.

…

Las voces se escuchaban en el auditorio, cantando en sincronía y acompañados de otros instrumentos. La melodía que hacían las voces embriagaba al público compuesto desde adultos hasta niños, la mayoría atentos a la composición. Cuando las voces callaron se escuchó unas breves notas de piano que indicaban el final de la canción, el público aplaudió y el grupo de coro agradeció los aplausos.

Hinata suspiro aliviada debido a que el público no se enfocaban en ella, fue capaz de controlar sus nervios. Observo al público, pudo distinguir a su hermana que estaba entretenida y hallo a Gaara, con su cabellera pelirroja era fácil de encontrar. Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, el solo alzo su mano correspondiéndole el saludo. Este era un evento importante así que Gaara usaba una camiseta manga larga, un sonrojo marco sus mejillas en realidad se veía muy elegante, estaba muy feliz de verlo.

Allí estaba ella se veía perfecta en el escenario aunque había personas alrededor era difícil quitar la vista de ella, de pronto solo quedo ella sentada frente al piano le pareció escuchar a alguien hablando pero su mente lo ignoro, solo podía verla a ella, su pecho se movió como si hubiera tomado un gran suspiro y sus ojos se cerraron.

Sus dedos empezaron a tocar las teclas del piano en una melodía suave, podía ver como su rostro cambiaba a medida que la canción se tornaba un poco más rápida conservando ese tono romántico, su fleco cubría sus ojos mientras se inclinaba un poco en el teclado, su rostro permanecía impasible estaba seguro de que no había nada que pasara por su mente, solo estaba concentrada en tocar.

Sus manos empezaron a ser más lentas la canción se estaba acabando había permanecido con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, estos se abrieron suavemente y sintió un palpito en su corazón esos ojos tan transparentes solo parecían verlo a él, no podía creer que alguien sintiera esas cosas por él, pero los ojos de Hinata solo le mostraban la verdad ella estaba enamorada de él y si no lo estaba no faltaba mucho para que ocurriera. "Parece un ángel", no pudo evitar pensar al ver su sonrojo ante los aplausos del público y su sonrisa.

La luz rodea todo su cuerpo igual que su nombre. Hinata era un lugar soleado y se sentía afortunado de que alguien como ella se fijara en él.

"Con suerte, también me llegara algo de esa luz", pensó Gaara, sin poder apartar la mirada de escenario.

…

— ¿Te gusto? — pregunto la peliazul todavía se encontraba nerviosa tras la presentación.

— Si, eres muy buena — respondió eso de alagar no era lo suyo pero quería esforzarse por Hinata — yo, te traje un regalo.

— ¿En serio?, no era necesario — su mirada se dirigió al piso apenada — con que vinieras era suficiente.

El chico saco de sus pantalones una pequeña bolsa de tela negra y estaba amarrado con un hilo dorado. "¿Qué será?", se preguntó Hinata.

— Lo vi y pensé que te gustaría.

Hinata observo con curiosidad la pequeña bolsa y la abrió, el regalo parecía ser una pulsera de plata, poseía unos dijes. Uno tenía forma de gato, otro era el símbolo de la nota musical, había una pequeña pluma y hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño conejo, parecía ser un recordatorio de los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

— Yo, es como un recordatorio — pregunto tímidamente

— Si, podías elegir los dijes — respondió —No sabía cuales elegir así que, me pareció buena idea.

Tenía una idea de lo que significaban los dijes pero no estaba muy segura de uno.

— El gato es Toshi, la nota es porque toco el piano y el conejo es el que encontramos en el bosque — dijo Hinata, Gaara asintió con la cabeza confirmando que lo que dijo era correcto — supongo que la luna es por mis ojos.

— Si, siempre me ha parecido muy hermosa igual que tu — dijo Gaara poniéndole la pulsera, cuando no podía dormir le gustaba mirar a la luna por la ventana no sabía porque le parecía tan fascinante mirarla, solo era así.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el alago a muchas personas no le gustaban sus ojos y de niña la habían molestado por el color de estos, se alegraba de que le gustaran a Gaara.

— ¿Y la pluma? — pregunto Hinata todavía no sabía que significaba.

— Es por las cartas, creí que los adivinarías todos — dijo Gaara con una sonrisa — aunque cuatro de cinco no está mal.

Un suave sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Hinata, cada vez que veía a Gaara sonreír no podía evitar mirarlo se veía tan hermoso, se prometió a si misma sacarle todas las sonrisas que fueran posibles.

Le pareció ver a su hermana con chico, se acercó rápidamente antes de que los perdiera por la multitud que empezaban a salir del auditorio. "Eh", pensó Hanabi nunca había pensado que tipo de chicos le gustarían a su hermana pero por alguna razón pensó que sería alguien normalito.

"que sorpresa", pensó Hanabi al identificar al supuesto novio, el chico en cuestión tenia facciones delicadas pero se veía más a agresivo por las ojeras y el tatuaje además su cabello era muy llamativo.

— Hola yo soy Hanabi — saludo a Gaara que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia — tú debes ser Gaara.

"¿Cuando llego?", pesó Hinata que había pasado inadvertida la presencia de su hermana.

— Ella es mi hermana, Gaara — dijo Hinata tomando a su hermana suavemente por los hombros y acercándola a ella.

— Si, yo soy Gaara — respondió mirando a la pequeña que se parecía mucho a Hinata, se diferenciaban en que la pequeña tenía el cabello castaño.

— Hinata, estuviste muy bien en tu presentación — dijo Ino que se acercaba junto a Sakura desde hace un rato que estaban buscando a Hinata.

Hinata observo a sus amigas, se fijó en la mirada extrañada de ellas al ver a Gaara.

— ¿Gaara? — Pregunto Sakura confundida, le sonrió al ver que había llamado su atención — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Vine a la presentación de Hinata — respondió por la mirada extrañada de ellas supuso que no sabían que era novio de Hinata.

— ¿Así? — Ino no pudo evitar decir lo primero que se le pasó por la mente y mirando a Hinata sin entender del todo lo que pasaba. Cuando acamparon le pareció que Gaara y Hinata se llevaban bien pero no creyó que fueran tan cercanos.

— Pues claro que vino es su novio — dijo Hanabi para acabar con la incomodidad, era obvio que las amigas de su hermana no sabían que tenía un novio, por eso se sentía ese ambiente.

Después de sus palabras se hizo un silencio entre los cinco, hasta que Hanabi decidió terminarlo.

— Hermana vayamos a comer a algún lado, tengo hambre — dijo abrazando a Hinata por la cintura con su usual cara de cachorrito. Estaba aburrida y era una buena ocasión para salir y de paso conocer al novio.

Hinata miro a su hermana y luego a Gaara preguntándole con la mirada si podía ir, este solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta su jefe le había dado el día libre así que no habría problema.

— Claro — le respondió a la pequeña acariciando su cabello, dirigió la mirada a sus amigas no quería ser descortés —eh quieren venir chicas.

Ino solo pudo dirigirle la mirada a Sakura que solo se encogió de hombros.

— Claro vayamos — sonrió Ino — yo conozco un buen restaurante.

Ya con el ambiente más relajado todos se dirigieron al dichoso restaurante que menciono Ino, las chicas hablaron durante todo el camino.

…

Era raro estar rodeado solo de chicas, por suerte el centro de atención no era él. Habían hecho sus pedidos, desde entonces se dedicaron a hablar de las presentaciones y el solo engullía su comida con las miradas de disculpa que le mandaba Hinata debes en cuando.

— Iré al baño, chicas me acompañan — dijo Ino mirando fijamente a sus dos amigas.

— Claro Ino, vamos Hinata — dijo Sakura apoyando a Ino en lo que parecía ser un obvio intento de tener una conversación con Hinata.

Hinata no pudo evitar mirar a su hermana y a Gaara, ya se imaginaba la conversación que iban a tener con ella en el baño.

Hanabi observo como las tres chicas se pararon de la mesa y se dirigieron al baño. Dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo y con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire se ubicó frente a Gaara.

— Y bien Gaara, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y mi hermana? — Pregunto llevándose una papa frita a la boca — Si no es mucha molestia.

— Nos conocimos en el día de campin, mi hermana es amiga de Ino — respondió dándole otra mordida a su sándwich — imagino que te hablo de eso.

— Si me hablo de eso, imagino que tú la invitaste ¿no? — él chico permanecía con la misma expresión así no podría saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

Él no era tonto y sabía lo que estaba haciendo la pequeña, lo estaba interrogando a su manera claro está. Tenía audacia eso no podía negarlo.

— Algo así, no tuvimos oportunidad de hablarnos así que le deje mi número — era obvio que no le daría los escabrosos detalles de cómo se conocieron y menos a su hermana pequeña.

— Interesante — dijo Hanabi con una afirmación, el chico no parecía estar mintiendo pero por si acaso — no creo que haga falta decirte que si le haces algo a Hinata te pasaran cosas malas ¿verdad?

Había una dulce sonrisa adornando el rostro de la pequeña.

— No, no hace falta — respondió, estaba seguro que era la situación más extraña que había vivido en su vida.

…

En el baño Hinata se encontraba rodeada de sus dos amigas que hacían preguntas sin cesar.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? — pregunto Sakura tomándole la delantera a Ino.

—… ¿Besa bien? — se decidió a preguntar Ino con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡INO! — gritaron ambas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La rubia se tapó los oídos ante el grito, riendo disimuladamente. Con una expresión más seria se dirigió a Hinata.

— Hinata es hora, cuéntanos todo — ambas chicas dirigieron toda su atención a la menudo chica.

— Nos conocimos en el día que acampamos nos lle-llevamos muy bien y el me dejo su teléfono, des-después de eso tuvimos una cita — su mirada estaba en sus manos pero por suerte no había tartamudeado mucho con suerte y le creerían.

— Lo siento por no decirles, es que no que-quería apresurar las cosas y quería estar segura de que íbamos en serio — dijo Hinata en realidad había algo de verdad en lo dicho.

Ambas chicas se miraron, era imposible estar molesta con Hinata si ponía cara de borreguito.

— No te preocupes Hinata, realmente no estamos molestas solo queríamos saber que pasaba — dijo Sakura con voz cariñosa.

— Si frente tiene razón, estamos muy felices por ti — dijo Ino que recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Sakura y una sonrisa dulce proveniente de Hinata.

— Gracias chicas — en este momento Hinata se alegraba mucho de haber hablado con Gaara, se habían puesto de acuerdo que dirían si alguien les preguntaba por su relación.

— Y bien Hinata, ¿Cómo besa Gaara? — dijo Ino codeando suavemente a Hinata que se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

— ¡Ino! — grito Sakura definitivamente su amiga era una desvergonzada.

— Que aguafiestas son — se quejó Ino. "Nunca me dejan divertirme", pensó con pesar la rubia no había nada de malo en escuchar los momentos románticos de los demás.

* * *

 **N/A: Acabo de leer este capitulo, sabia que era cursi pero no creía que tanto XD XD o bueno espero que les haiga gustado. Dejen sus reviews y no se preocupen este fanfic sera terminado (algún día), estoy de vacaciones asi que intentare aprovecharlo al maximo.**

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Se encontraba frente a una pequeña casa, conocía el barrio así que estaba seguro que la dirección de la casa era correcta. Toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que el chico rubio la abrió, se veía algo ojeroso y usaba una piyama.

— Hola Gaara, entra — dijo Naruto entusiasmado desde hace un tiempo que no se veían, estaba emocionado por volver a verse y esta vez no sería tras la rejas.

El lugar se veía algo desordenado, parecía que ninguna mujer hubiera tocado ni un gramo de la casa, hacía falta el toque femenino.

— Vives con tu padrino ¿no? — pregunto Gaara, solo ayer Naruto había salido del reformatorio y habían quedado de verse en este departamento pero al parecer a Naruto se le pegaron las sabanas.

— Si, pero ese viejo no llega por ahora — dijo Naruto subiendo las escaleras, como un rayo bajo ya vestido, con unos jeans y camisa naranjada — ¡Vamos por ese ramen!

Como habían acordado Gaara tenía que invitar a un ramen a Naruto, se dirigieron caminando al pequeño restaurante, que Naruto conocía muy bien. Conocía el lugar desde que era un niño así que dudaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado en solo unos cuantos meses.

Un señor se encontraba atendiendo el pequeño puesto sonrió al reconocer a su mejor cliente Naruto, que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no veía.

— Naruto, que bueno verte — saludo el señor contento.

— Viejo Teuchi, sírvame un gran tazón de ramen de puerco — dijo el chico sentándose en la barra junto a Gaara, feliz de que el lugar no hubiera cambiado nada siempre podía contar con encontrar un tazón de ramen en este lugar.

— Por supuesto Naruto y ¿qué le sirvo a tu amigo? — pregunto amistoso el señor.

— Lo mismo — respondió Gaara, el lugar en general no estaba mal, la comida olía bien y se veía igual de bien.

— ¿Qué tal es tu padrino? — le pregunto Gaara a Naruto. Tenía entendido que empezaron a hablar un tiempo antes de que Naruto saliera.

— Me cae bien aunque es un viejo pervertido — contesto Naruto agarrando sus palillos — estuvimos hablando ayer, al parecer escribe novelas pero de esas pervertidas.

— Eróticas — lo corrigió Gaara, Naruto a veces era como un niño era algo inocente para algunas cosas y al parecer sobre reaccionaba cuando se hablaba de esos temas, suponía que lo ponían nervioso.

— Si de esas — dijo Naruto prestando más atención a su comida.

— Y ¿son familia? — pregunto, ese hombre ahora era el tutor de Naruto imaginaba que tenían algún parentesco así fuera uno muy lejano.

— No realmente, al parecer conoció a mis padres y ellos le pidieron que fuera mi padrino aunque mi mama solo estaba embarazada cuando se lo pidieron.

Estaba muy serio eso era inusual en el pero imaginaba que no le gustaba hablar de esos temas. Naruto era huérfano cuando era muy pequeño perdió a sus padres tenía seis años cuando eso ocurrió y aunque tenía recuerdos de ellos estos eran muy escasos.

— ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? — pregunto Naruto intentando cambiar el tema.

— Recuerdas a Hinata — dijo Gaara.

— La chica que te enviaba cartas — respondió, la chica en cuestión era todo un misterio, él y Sasuke sintieron mucha curiosidad por ella en su momento.

— Si, ella ahora es mi novia — dijo Gaara empezando a comer su tazón de ramen.

Naruto tosió muy fuerte se estaba ahogando con la comida, tomo un vaso con agua que Teuchi le paso amablemente, le ayudo pasar la comida que le hacía cosquillas en la garganta, dejo el vaso en el mesón y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

— Gracias viejo.

— De nada hijo, solo come más despacio — aconsejo el señor.

El rubio solo asintió había un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. No se había esperado esa noticia y que él se embuchara con ramen no le ayudo a digerirla.

— Y cuando paso — pregunto más tranquilo y dejando el ramen de lado por un momento.

— No tenía planeado volver a verla pero mi hermana un día me invito a acampar y ella estaba ahí, desde entonces nos seguimos viendo y después nos hicimos novios — le conto Gaara a su amigo, guardándose algunos detalles.

— No pierdes el tiempo, saliste hace unos meses y ya tienes novia — codeo a Gaara con una gran sonrisa.

—… — Gaara solo pudo guardar silencio ante la insinuación de su amigo.

— ¿ella sabe de tu pasado? — imaginaba que no había hablado nada de lo que paso.

— No le eh dicho nada pero creo que quiere saber — desde hace un tiempo notaba a Hinata extraña a veces parecía que quería hablar pero terminaba guardando silencio.

— Es mejor que se lo digas — aconsejo Naruto empezando a comer de nuevo su tazón de ramen.

— ¿Tú crees que me deje? — le pregunto a Naruto, últimamente esa pregunto pasaba mucho por su mente.

— No creo, supongo que ya se habrá imaginado algo ella sola — respondió Naruto, él no sabía mucho de chicas pero sabía que se preocupaban en exceso si le preguntaban a él. Lo más seguro era que la chica había imaginado algo peor de lo que hizo Gaara.

— Cierto, es mejor que le diga — estuvo de acuerdo Gaara, si Hinata lo terminaba era mejor que fuera ahora y no después cuando todo fuera más difícil.

— No tienes que decirle todo de un solo.

— Y según tú por donde empiezo —era tantas cosas que tenía que decirle a Hinata.

— Pues desde el principio — se encogió de hombros Naruto pidiendo otro tazón de ramen.

"¿Cuándo inicio?", se preguntó Gaara haciendo memoria de los sucesos ocurridos. "Por mi Padre" le respondió su subconsciente, odiaba tener que relacionar todo lo ocurrido con su padre, a veces se preguntaba si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si su madre no hubiera muerto o su padre seria de todos modos un idiota que desprecio a su propio hijo.

— Y te has encontrado con esos tipos — dijo Naruto sacando a Gaara de sus cavilaciones.

— No, no los he visto —dijo algo aturdido a veces se perdía mucho en sus pensamientos — no sé si ellos saben que salí.

— ¿Crees que te hagan algo? — susurro con este tipo de temas había que ser discreto.

— No lo sé — le preocupaba lo que podrían hacer esos tipos se sabían que eran muy peligrosos — en ningún momento los delate.

— Es cierto pero de todos modos cuídate — dijo Naruto le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su amigo.

— Lo hare — susurro Gaara.

…

Se abrieron las cortinas, mostrando un pequeño escenario. Los espectadores guardaron silencio ya iniciaba el show de marionetas.

Hinata se encontraba sentada junto a Gaara, observando a las marionetas estas eran muy particulares, conservaban el color de la madera y su aspecto aunque parecido al de un humano también se alejaba del aspecto común de uno.

Era una obra infantil, algunos niños se habían asustado por las marionetas pero a medida que avanzo la obra el miedo de los pequeños se disipo. En ocasiones podías escuchar las risas de los pequeños y de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

El espectáculo se acabó con una inclinación por parte de las marionetas, las cortinas cubrieron el escenario y se escucharon los aplausos del público que habían disfrutado de la pequeña obra.

…

— Creí que no te gustaban los mocosos — dijo Gaara acercándose a su hermano, tras terminarse el show este recogía y guardaba sus marionetas.

— No me gustan, pero amo su dinero además me gusta hacer estos actos con los títeres — respondió Kankuro. Había invitado a Gaara a uno de sus show y al parecer trajo una chica con él, era inusual pero lo mejor era no enloquecer con eso.

— Soy Kankuro el hermano mayor de Gaara — se presentó ante la chica era muy linda, más baja que su hermano y se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

— Soy Hinata emm, la novia de Gaara — era la primera vez que se presentaba como novia de Gaara oficialmente. Su hermano parecía agradable "tienen cierto parecido" pensó Hinata, curiosamente ninguno de los hermanos guardaban grandes semejanzas como ella y su hermana pero si los mirabas tenían ciertas cosas en común.

— Novia eh, me alegro por ambos y llevan mucho tiempo juntos — dijo Kankuro desde hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su hermano así que no debería sorpréndele tanto que tuviera una novia.

— Como un mes de novios — dijo sonrojada Hinata le apenaba este tipo de preguntas pero era normal que las personas cercanas las hicieran, tenía que acostumbrarse —me gustó mucho el show, sus títeres son algo particulares ¿no?

— Si es que me gusta ser original, aunque a algunos niños les dan miedo —rio con gracia — aunque después se les quita.

— Cuando éramos niños llenabas tu cuarto de ellos — menciono Gaara.

— Ah cierto — Kankuro sonrió al darse cuenta de algo — no me digas que les tenías miedo.

—… no exactamente — solo pudo guardar silencio después de decirlo, recordaba que de niño no le gustaba entrar a ese cuarto, en realidad no le daban miedo los títeres había visto a su hermano con uno en la mano un millón de veces pero ese cuarto estaba lleno de esos ojos vacíos a veces podía jurar que lo seguían.

Kankuro se encontraba sorprendido su hermano no había admitido exactamente que les tuviera miedo pero si cierta aversión aunque el suponía que era cosa de la niñez.

Los tres se quedaron hablando un rato más, Hinata se encontraba algo sorprendida a diferencia de sus hermanos Gaara era más reservado que ellos, se veía que ellos eran más abiertos y sociables. Eso no era del todo usual, por lo menos ella a pesar de que eran diferente a su hermana en realidad ambas eran reservadas aunque era cierto que Hanabi era más sociable pero eso se debía a que tenía un carácter más agresivo, suponía que no todo se debe a la crianza.

…

— Pareces llevarte bien con tu hermano — dijo Hinata se encontraban caminando para tomar el metro.

— En realidad eso es ahora, desde que era niño nos llevábamos muy mal — respondió Gaara recordaba que cuando niño el trato con sus hermanos siempre había sido tenso.

— En serio, n-o parece — era la primera vez que Gaara hablaba sobre algo realmente personal, admitía que existía cierta barrera en la relación, desconocía muchas cosas de Gaara y esperaba que pudieran ser más cercanos.

— Cuando era niño siempre sentí que mi Padre me trataba diferente a mis hermanos, él no era especialmente cariñoso con ellos pero cuando hablaba conmigo había cierta frialdad en él — se detuvo habían llegado a la parada del metro no habían muchas personas en el lugar, ambos guardaron asiento en una banca esperando el metro indicado.

"Se ve triste", pensó Hinata su rostro en general se veía igual pero sus ojos parecían vacíos, ella pudo reconocer esa falta de brillo en los ojos era causado por la soledad en algún momento de su vida le pareció que su padre tenía esa misma mirada tras la muerte de su madre.

Tímidamente apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y agarro su brazo esperaba poder reconfortarlo. Después de ese gesto por parte de Hinata, Gaara se animó a continuar hablando.

— Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, tuvo complicaciones debido a eso yo nací prematuro y ella murió — dijo él hablaba de los hechos lo más indiferente que podía.

— ¿Te lo dijo tu padre? — susurro Hinata tal vez Gaara no mostraba sus sentimientos en su rostro pero su mano se encontraba muy fría imaginaba que no le gustaba hablar de eso.

— No, me lo dijo mi tío, él fue el único que me hablo de ella, la amaba mucho — recordó el rostro amable de su tío, él siempre le había dedicado sonrisas y recordaba que era el único que lo cuidaba en la infancia.

— ¿Y los has visto de nuevo? — no pudo evitar preguntarlo el tío de Gaara parecía ser alguien muy importante tal vez incluso más que su padre.

— Él está muerto — un silencio se hizo entre ambos y la piel de Hinata se puso pálida por estar preguntando seguramente había traído horribles recuerdos a Gaara — se suicidó cuando yo tenía ocho años.

— ¡Y-o yo lo siento mucho! — grito Hinata en ningún momento hubiera querido hacer sentir mal a Gaara, oculto su rostro en el brazo de el por una parte no quería alejarse pero por otra no creía poder mirarlo a la cara.

Un metro paro, Gaara la tomo de la mano y la arrastro dentro del metro, se sentaron juntos alejados de las pocas personas que habían en el lugar.

— Lo siento mu-mucho Gaara yo no que-quería — Hinata paro de hablar Gaara empezó a acariciar su mejilla con su mano, ella se sonrojo ante el acto, el en realidad no parecía molesto.

— Tranquila, si te lo dije es porque confió en ti además somos novios y en la vida no todo son cosas lindas — le dijo recordando en la situación en la que se conocieron.

— Cierto — susurro Hinata apenada abrazo a Gaara y enterró su cara en su hombro, el acaricio su cabello y olio el suave perfume que desprendía, le pareció que olfateaba lavanda.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo tenia planeado subirlo mas temprano pero en mi casa se ah ido la luz varias veces hoy. Por cierto no han notado que en muchos fanfic dicen que Hinata tiene aroma a lavanda, de hecho hoy estaba haciendo el aseo y me di cuenta que Hinata huele a fabuloso XD XD XD se me hace curioso.**

 **Habia hecho una obra con los titeres de Kankuro pero quedo algo aburrida y no me gusto como quedo asi que me abstuve de ponerlo. No era tan larga eran como mil palabras, creo que fue lo mejor.**

 **Un agradecimiento a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews.**

 **Chi Uzumaki 10; Princesa del Tikal; fran sanchez**

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Era de noche y se encontraba caminando por la solitaria calle, de nuevo tenia esa sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo y lo más discretamente posible miro hacia atrás, una sombra se escondió detrás de un gran árbol "así que no lo estaba imaginando" pensó la persona que lo seguía no se había percatado de que sabía de su presencia.

— ¡Sal sé que estás ahí! — gruño molesto mirando directamente el árbol, podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Así que me descubriste — el rubio salió del árbol con una sonrisa fresca.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? pregunto Gaara irritado el rubio solo se acercaba más a él, caminando tranquilamente.

— Ya sabes órdenes del jefe — ambos se encontraban de frente, visiblemente tensos esperando que alguno diera el primer golpe para empezar la pelea que desde hace mucho tiempo ambos ansiaban.

— ¿Qué quiere tu jefe conmigo?, ¡acaso no le basto que me haiga encerrado! — grito irritado, tal vez no era buena idea empezar una discusión con Deidara pero la ira había empezado a aparecer en su rostro.

— Vamos Gaara, no te pongas así — susurro su voz era suave pero en su mirada había un brillo de desafío.

Esa mirada basto para disparar la ira de Gaara, dando el primer golpe en la mejilla del rubio, este cayó al piso de nalgas, una línea de sangre bajo por su labio y el con su mano la limpio.

— Así serán las cosas eh — se levantó del suelo y empuño su mano, directo al rostro del pelirrojo, este detuvo el puño con su mano cuando sintió un rodillazo en su estómago. El aire lo abandono y callo de rodillas al suelo.

— Maldito — susurro mientras tosía.

— ¿Ya no puedes con una pelea? — su rostro tenía una mueca burlona y su mejilla empezó a tornarse muy roja.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, la adrenalina llenaba todo su cuerpo y el dolor en su estómago parecía aminoran a medida que se levantaba del suelo y recuperaba todo el aire perdido.

— Te quitare esa sonrisa — gruño asestándole una patada cerca de la rodilla, el rubio gruño trastabillando casi cae al suelo. Retomo su posición y le asestó un golpe en el rostro en la mejilla cerca de la barbilla, el pelirrojo gruño ante el contacto.

Intercambiaron múltiples golpes hasta que escucharon la sirena de una policía, alguien seguramente estaba viendo la pelea tras una ventana. Ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes y mantenían su postura aunque les doliera el cuerpo, ninguno quería verse débil frente al otro.

— Nos volveremos a ver — dijo Deidara como advertencia, se fue por donde vino y Gaara volteo cuando lo perdió de vista. Un gruñido salió de sus labios cuando intento caminar pero tragándose el dolor siguió su destino para volver a casa.

…

Había un gran moretón en su mejilla, sus nudillos estaban raspados y cubiertos de sangre, en cuanto a su estómago había un gran moretón muy doloroso, no había salido bien parado de esa pelea y cuando su hermana lo viera tendría que darle explicaciones. Por suerte no estaba en la casa ahora y se había librado de un gran sermón.

Tomo el pequeño botiquín que había en el baño y empezó a desinfectarse los nudillos, luego podría buscar algo de hielo para el moretón de su estómago. Escocia un poco pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

Escucho una puerta abrirse, era la puerta de entrada. Escucho la voz de Temari al parecer había llegado. Un suspiro salió de sus labios en serio no quería dar explicaciones ahora pero por lo que parecía no le quedaba de otra.

Salió del baño y se encontró de frente con su hermana, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y se quedó muda al verlo.

— ¿Qué te paso? — susurro impactada era la primera vez que veía a su hermano tan herido.

— Me encontré con Deidara — dijo cansado solo quería acostarse y descansar.

Ella miro sus nudillos, estaban heridos y al parecer ya se los había desinfectado. "Tubo una pelea" pensó con cierta tristeza al parecer los problemas para su hermano ya se avecinaban.

— Ven vamos a la cocina, te daré algo de hielo — dijo ella, ya no había sorpresa en su rostro solo una evidente preocupación, el solo la siguió.

…

Desde hace unos días le parecía que Gaara la estaba evitando. Hablaban por teléfono y cada vez que le pedía que se encontraran le decía que no podía, tal vez en serio estaba muy ocupado pero tenía un presentimiento, creía que le estaba ocultando algo.

Acababa de salir de clase, se encontraba cerca del local donde reparaban autos, había salido decidida a verlo pero ahora frente al lugar todo ese valor parece haberse ido. Así que solo pudo esperar fuera del lugar a que saliera del trabajo, escondida atrás de un árbol como si fuera una acosadora.

Vio a Gaara salir del lugar se despidió de alguien y se acercó, sin saberlo al árbol en donde se encontraba escondida. Hinata se sorprendió al distinguir su cara, había un moretón en su mejilla, registró todo su cuerpo con la mirada y se fijó en sus manos que también estaban heridas.

Lentamente salió del árbol, Gaara se sorprendió al verla no esperaba encontrársela. Ella usaba una falda que le llegaba encima de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca con corbata y sus medias llegaban debajo de la rodilla, era su uniforme.

— ¿Qué te paso? — susurro su mano acercándose a la mejilla herida.

—… —permaneció en silencio y agarro la mano que acariciaba su mejilla — yo pelee con alguien.

— ¿Porque? — no podía imaginar cómo pudo haber terminado en una pelea.

El chico suspiro había llegado el momento de contarle todo a Hinata, listo o no ella tenía preguntas y tenía derecho a saber una respuesta.

— Creo que primero debo contarte algo — acaricio suavemente su mano, se veía muy preocupada por él, no quería angustiarla más.

— Está bien — susurro se agarraron de la mano y empezaron a caminar, buscando un lugar más privado.

— Cuando vivía en la calle, empecé a pasar necesidades y yo conocí a un chico el me dió — se relamió sus labios se encontraba nervioso Hinata solo permanecía en silencio — droga para vender, eventualmente la acepte y la vendí.

Ella solo podía permanecer en silencio, no hubiera imaginado que Gaara vendiera droga. Pero no podía juzgarlo seguro se encontraba desesperado en ese momento, ella nunca había pasado hambre así que no sabía que pudo a ver sentido el en ese momento.

— Este chico hacia parte de una pandilla y después de mucho tiempo vendiendo la mercancía me propuso hacer algo.

 **Flash Back**

Se encontraban fuera de la tienda de comestibles, ya era de noche y el lugar se encontraba solitario. Se encontraban tres chicos encapuchados ocultándose en la oscuridad.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer — dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Gaara, este solo asintió con la cabeza tenía muy claro su papel en ese crimen.

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la tienda hasta que encontró el tubo de ventilación. Forzó la reja con una palanca y su fuerza. Habían pensado en todo el cabria perfectamente en la ventilación debido a que tenía una contextura muy delgada.

Entro al pequeño lugar con una lámpara en la boca. Era muy desagradable estar ahí apenas tenía espacio para moverse y empezaba a sudar como loco a medida que avanzaba. Tenía una idea de donde se encontraba el cuarto que estaba buscando, quería terminar con esto rápido.

Alumbro con la lámpara unas rejillas que le permitían ver lo que había abajo "al fin" suspiro aliviado había encontrado el cuarto de seguridad, le costó un poco quitar las rejillas pero nada que un poco de fuerza bruta no solucionara. Por suerte él era flexible y se las arregló para salir de ese lugar.

Con el sudor en la frente observo las pantallas, le mostraban lo que veían las cámaras de seguridad, habían unas cubriendo la puerta y los estantes donde se encontraban los comestibles. Después de eso desactivo las cámaras y cogió las llaves guardadas en su bolsillo.

"¿Cómo las habrán conseguido?" se cuestionó mentalmente lo tenían todo muy bien planeado, le habían dicho como encontrar el cuarto de seguridad y desactivar las cámaras además tenían copias de las llaves de la tienda, lo único que podía imaginar era que alguien que trabajara en el lugar los había ayudado a planearlo, de otro modo no imaginado como habían conseguido tanta información y las llaves.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, los dos chicos entraron rápidamente con lámparas en las manos, no podían prender las luces o llamarían la atención de otras casas.

— Hagamos esto rápido — dijo Deidara dirigiéndose a un pequeño cuarto, parecía ser una oficina, Sasori se quedó vigilando afuera y Gaara acompaño al chico a la oficina.

El rubio registro una pared hasta encontrar un compartimiento, se abrió como una puerta mostrando una caja fuerte. El chico intento con varias contraseñas.

— ¡Rayos ninguna es la correcta!, tendremos que forzar la puerta — el chico tomo la barra de hierro y con ella intento hacer palanca — no te quedes ahí ayúdame.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él y le ayudo podían escuchar como forzaban la puerta pero todavía no era suficiente. Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar una sirena de policía. El otro pelirrojo entro a la habitación.

— Tenemos que irnos, la policía viene para acá — se encontraba muy irritado, no entendía como había pasado esto.

— Acaso ese maldito nos delato — gruño Deidara molesto.

— Salgamos por la puerta de atrás — dijo Gaara corriendo hacia el lugar los dos chicos lo siguieron y el rubio con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta trasera del lugar.

Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones, se habían puesto de acuerdo. Si la policía llegaba se separarían y con la oscuridad de la noche con suerte podrían encontrar algún lugar cercano donde ocultarse.

El pelirrojo salto un cercado por desgracia alguien salió de la puerta trasera y lo vio.

— ¡Detente policía! — se dio a conocer el hombre.

Solo pudo seguir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, el policía lo siguió iniciando una persecución avanzaron unas calles y pasaron por algunos callejones, intentaba perder al policía.

El policía estaba ya muy cansado, estaba en buena forma pero nunca había corrido tanto sin muchas opciones disparo el arma cerca del chico como advertencia.

— Detente o el próximo disparo no lo fallare — su respiración era muy fuerte, sentía el sudor pegarse al uniforme, realmente se encontraba cansado.

Se volteó y alzo sus manos, el policía lo esposó y empezaron a caminar devuelta a la tienda, donde se encontraba la patrulla. El policía observo al chico mientras caminaban no esperaba que el ladrón fuera un niño a lo mucho solo tenía dieciséis años, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él se preguntó como había terminado haciendo esto.

No podía creer que lo habían atrapado, parecía estar en shock y solo caminaba en automático dejándose llevar por el policía. En ese momento no sentía nada ni rabia o miedo por ser atrapado, le parecía tan irreal eso no estaba planeado, no tenía que haber ocurrido.

Cuando entro a la pequeña patrulla salió del breve shock en el que se encontraba y no pudo negar lo evidente iría a la cárcel con tan solo quince años.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

— Después de eso llame a Temari y ella me contrato un abogado — dijo Gaara ante la mirada sorprendida de Hinata — me juzgaron como menor y entre al reformatorio, se supone que debería haber salido cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero mi abogado arreglo libertad condicional por buen comportamiento.

— Y-o creo que tuviste un buen abogado — susurro que se supone que decías cuando escuchabas una historia así.

— Dos años en el reformatorio y logre salir un poco antes de lo planeado — dijo deteniendo su caminata y observando el rostro de su novia tal vez fueran ideas suyas pero en realidad parecía haber tomado la historia con bastante calma, más de la esperada — si hizo bien su trabajo.

— ¿Tus amigos los atraparon? — Gaara al fin se había abierto con ella aunque sonara aprovechado no quería perder la oportunidad para hablar tal vez se cerraría después y ya no pudieran hablar del tema.

— No eran mis amigos — gruño molesto se sentía furioso cada vez que pensaba en esos dos — Deidara era quien me daba la droga, con quien hice el robo y nos encontramos como vez este fue el resultado — señalo la herida de su mejilla.

— Lo siento — susurro apenada lo menos que quería hacer era irritarlo luego que se abrió con ella — pero ¿Por qué nos los delataste?

— Unos días después que me atraparan el dueño de la tienda me visito me pregunto si algún trabajador suyo me había ayudado.

— ¿Cómo supo eso? —pregunto sorprendida.

— Al parecer uno de sus empleados había desaparecido y su familia lo estaba buscando además alguien llamo a la policía para avisar que estaban robando la tienda — empezó a caminar de nuevo ya estaba anocheciendo — solo puedo suponer él nos ayudó y después se arrepintió y la desaparición, debió ser castigado.

El chico se quedó en silencio meditando se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera delatado a ambos, seguramente hubieran terminado en el reformatorio como el pero hubiera desaparecido como ese chico, acaso ese chico estaba muerto y ni siquiera del cuerpo dejaron rastro.

Ella solo pudo acompañarlo en el silencio, tomo su mano y le sonrió. El entendió el gesto las cosas estaban bien entre ambos. Aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse el mundo de Gaara parecía ser muy peligroso.

* * *

 **N/A: Holis espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo como ven este sera el ultimo capitulo de este año. Un agradecimiento a esas personitas que me siguen dejando sus reviews y siento la demora este capitulo me costo un poco.**

 **Espero que la pasen bien el 31 no beban mucho (si beben) XD XD o si son como yo y se hartan con comida un sal de frutas nunca cae mal XD XD. Feliz año nuevo.**

 **Loren-OZ: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto como para leerte todo de un solo pero eso nos pasa a todas XD XD XD. Muchas gracias en realidad tu review me animo mucho, cuando lo leí estaba en un pequeño bloqueo.**

.

.

 **Chi uzumaki 10; Princesa del Tikai; Lorenz-OZ**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

— Jajaja — una risa estruendosa se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Hidan se agarraba su estómago por el dolor producido por la risa con un breve suspiro se tranquilizó, observando al hermoso rubio que ahora se encontraba magullado y con un ojo morado.

— Al fin te callas — gruño muy molesto, solo ahora empezaba sentir el dolor, con toda la adrenalina de la pelea no sintió el daño — ¿y ahora que hacemos? ya sabe que lo seguimos.

Una hermosa chica con una flor de papel en su cabello observo a todos los presentes, que guardaban silencio a la espera de una respuesta, de cualquiera que tomara la palabra. Deidara no había sido lo suficientemente discreto y ahora el objetivo sabía que lo tenían en la mira.

— No creo que nos delate — rompió el silencio que había en la habitación — ya salió de la cárcel no tendría sentido que nos delatara ahora.

El silencio se hizo en los presentes meditando toda la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, hasta que un titiritero estuvo dispuesto a dar su opinión.

— Es cierto pero… — el pelirrojo observo al rubio, se había llevado una buena tunda en esa pelea y sus moretones solo estaban empezando a sanar — acaba de darle una paliza a uno de los nuestros.

— ¡Oye! — replico, era cierto que ahora no se veía como un modelo pero eso no quería decir que le habían dado una paliza, el había dado mucha pelea y ese molesto pelirrojo tampoco se había librado de unos buenos magullones.

— Claro, lastimaron a nuestra rubia no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya — el peliblanco tenía un gesto sardónico en la cara estaba disfrutando esto como nunca.

— ¡Imbécil! — replico el rubio, no estaba de ánimo para pelear pero no podía quedarse callado ante las estupideces que decía el adorador de Jashin.

Un suspiro salió de la única mujer presente, era difícil tener una conversación seria con ese par tan ruidoso, no la habían dejado terminar lo que iba a decir.

— No creo que sea necesario matarlo — el líder puso toda su atención en ella —aunque una última advertencia tal vez sea necesario… solo por si acaso.

— ¿Qué sugieres Konan? — se escucho la voz del líder por todo el lugar.

…

Era de mañana temprano, sábado así que su hermano y novio todavía no se habían levantado. Hoy por alguna razón no pudo encontrar el sueño así que cansada de moverse en la cama decidió levantarse y hacer el desayuno.

Mientras fritaba los huevos, escucho unos pasos, volteo y solo era su hermano que se sentó en el pequeño comedor. Los moretones que tenía en el rostro empezaban a desaparecer, ahora solo eran un fino rastro en su piel blanca.

— Buenos días hermanito — escucho el bufido que soltó su hermano, sabía que no le gustaba que lo llamara así — ¿Quieres desayunar?

— Si — su hermana parecía estar de buen humor esta mañana tal vez era momento de decirle — yo… tengo novia.

— Eh — lo dijo así, sin más era una situación un tanto extraña así que se sentó en la mesa para tener una conversación, esperaba que la chica no fuera muy rara porque sinceramente no se imaginaba quien se fijaría en su hermano, él era guapo pero no imaginaba a una chica común teniendo una conversación con el — ¿la conozco?

— Es Hinata — su hermana parecía tomarlo con calma, eso era bueno el odiaba las escenas.

— ¿Hinata? — a su mente llego la imagen de la chica apenada y sonrojada, se preguntaba como su hermano empezó a tener una relación con ella — la conocías antes de ir al campamento.

—…

El silencio le dio su respuesta, de algún lado se conocían pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas, algo le decía que su hermano no las respondería. Hinata parecía alguien buena y amable dudaba mucho que lastimara a su hermano.

— Tráela algún día a cenar — su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza, se preguntó si su hermano estaba enamorado de esa chica y sonrió ante la perspectiva.

…

Era la noche de Halloween y ellos habían decidido ir a un parque de diversiones, muchas personas estaban disfrazadas y la atracción principal obviamente era el sendero del terror.

Hinata no había llevado ningún disfraz, sin embargo en un puesto le pintaron un par de alas de mariposa en el rostro, funcionaban como un antifaz y hacia juego con su lindo vestido

— El parque está muy lleno — menciono Hinata era difícil no tropezarse entre tanta gente.

— Si— toda la gente amontonada caminando de un lado a otro también empezaba a irritarlo a él, entre las personas le pareció ver un puesto de manzanas acarameladas — ¿Quieres una manzana?

— Si — susurro le alegraba pasar tiempo con Gaara, le tuvo que mentir a su Padre diciendo que iba al parque con sus amigas.

Se dirigieron a la pequeña zona haciéndose espacio entre las personas.

— Dos manzanas por favor — el señor parecía muy amable aunque se encontraba atareado ese día.

— A mí me da una viejo — dijo un chico que se encontraba al lado de Hinata su cara estaba pintada al parecer de zorro o eso le pareció a Hinata

Gaara reconoció al instante la escandalosa voz de su amigo, se veía gracioso con toda esa pintura en el rostro.

— Gaara que bueno que estas aquí — dijo feliz ya se estaba aburriendo de estar solo y no tenía muchas ganas de hacer fila para una atracción.

— ¿Viniste solo? — no parecía que nadie lo acompañara.

— ¡No! vine con el viejo pervertido pero se fue tras unas faldas — cuando se fue el viejo se las había ingeniado para pasarla bien pero se alegraba mucho de encontrarse con Gaara.

Hinata observaba el intercambio entre los chicos se hablaban con mucha naturalidad, al parecer eran amigos. Le dio su manzana a Gaara para llamar su atención.

— Naruto ella es Hinata.

— Mucho Gusto, Gaara habla mucho de ti — dijo con un apretón de manos.

— ¿Sí? — pregunto extrañada, Gaara realmente hablaba de ella.

— Sip, dice que eres un ángel, súper linda y que adora tus sonrojos — obviamente estaba exagerando solo quería molestar a Gaara.

Hinata solo se sonrojo como semáforo, no imaginaba a Gaara diciendo todo eso tal vez Naruto solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

Gaara fulmino a su amigo con la mirada. Se escuchó la risa nerviosa de Naruto, Gaara podía dar miedo cuando quería.

— ¿Quieren ir al sendero del terror? la fila parece más pequeña ahora — su sonrojo ya había disminuido y su vergüenza pasado.

— Ir allá, seguro no da nada de miedo — rio Naruto nerviosamente.

— Vayamos es Halloween, se supone que se hacen este tipo de cosas ¿no? — dijo Gaara Naruto parecía no querer ir pero era su pequeña venganza por fastidiar.

Todos se encaminaron a hacer la respectiva fila, a veces se escuchaban gritos salir de la atracción que ponían nervioso a Naruto y hacían que Hinata se cuestionara si habría sido buena idea ir, ambos esperaban que la atracción no fuera muy aterradora y que los chicos de adentro solo estuvieran exagerando.

La fila avanzo muy rápido y llegaron hasta el chico que permitía la entrada.

— Caminen recto hasta que se encuentren en el otro lado — dio las indicaciones el chico y les permitió el paso.

Abrieron la cortina negra y empezaron a caminar unas luces fluorescentes les indicaba el camino pero a medida que avanzaban se encontraron en la absoluta oscuridad.

— No veo nada — dijo nervioso Naruto agarrándose del suéter de Gaara.

Hinata que se encontraba al otro lado de Gaara hizo lo mismo.

— Sigamos derecho — dijo el pelirrojo que era el más tranquilo de los tres.

Respingaron al escuchar la voz de una niña cantando una canción, la melodía era suave y la voz de la niña muy dulce.

 _Encerrada en el sótano_

 _siempre yo viví._

 _Mi papá no me cuidaba y_

 _triste yo crecí._

Se prendió el reflector, había un maniquí se parecía a una niña. Abrazaba sus rodillas y su cabeza ladeada parecía que los mirara, Naruto sintió como temblaban sus piernas.

 _Abandonada y desdichada_

 _yo siempre me encontré._

 _Sin vida y sin esperanza_

 _siempre me sentí._

Se prendió el reflector, un hombre común pero con una expresión muy seria se encontraba frente a la mugrienta niña, la cara de la niña solo comunicaba miedo. Cuando dejaron atrás al hombre y a la niña escuchaban como el reflector se apagaba sumiéndose en la oscuridad y en la triste canción.

 _Un día muy atareado_

 _mi Padre se descuidó._

 _Con una hoja en mano_

 _tome me libertad._

El maniquí se encontraba bañado en sangre con un cuchillo en la mano y una sonrisa extraña, sus ojos perdidos no expresaban nada. La tención casi se podía tocar entre los presentes.

 _Y al fin fui feliz sin mi Papa._

La canción término los focos se apagaron y caminaron hasta sentir una cortina. Hinata y Naruto estaban pálidos y ambos agarraban la muñeca de Gaara.

— Chicos — susurro Gaara, en este momento su voz parecía escalofriante.

— ¿Qué? — respondieron al mismo tiempo.

— Me duelen las muñecas.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y se percataron que durante todo el camino utilizaron a Gaara de salvavidas. Sobándose las muñecas observo a su novia y amigo ambos se veían muy nerviosos tras salir.

— Lo sentimos — se disculpó Hinata avergonzada, sus muñecas tenían marcas rojas en forma de dedos.

— Los maniquís se veían muy reales y toda esa sangre falsa hacia que se viera mejor — dijo intentando romper la tención — creí que sería malo como esas casas de terror, con mucha telaraña e insectos falsos.

— Si yo también creía que sería así — sonrió Hinata más tranquila.

— Si aun así no daba tanto miedo, digo nosotros no gritamos como otros chicos —dijo Naruto haciéndose el valiente cuando era muy obvio que había estado muerto de miedo.

La risa de Hinata y Gaara se escuchó, Naruto era el más asustado y ahora presumía de no tener miedo pero estaba bien, así era Naruto y la pareja se alegraba de tener a alguien como el pasando este buen momento con ellos.

"Es un chico muy alegre" pensó Hinata con humor no se conocía a personas como Naruto todos los días.

* * *

 **N/A: Holis siento la tardanza pero me fui al pueblo de mis abuelos y alla no hay ni internet, ni computador, así que no hubo modo de escribir. Espero que le haiga gustado mi terrorífica "canción" estaba muy triste cuando la escribi y pues fluyo sola (me sorprendió), hablando de terror les recomiendo un manga muy bueno que leí hace un tiempo tiene mucho drama y misterio, el mangaka dibuja precioso(se queda corta la palabra) creanme que si le dan un vistazo no se arrepentiran así no les guste el terror, se llama Ayeshahs Secret se encuentra en tu manga online completo y no es muy largo solo tiene 11 capítulos.**

 **Este capitulo estuvo mas cortito pero creo que debía terminar después de pasar el sendero del terror.**

 **Gracias a las personas que me dejan sus review y siguen leyendo esta historia lo aprecio mucho.**

 **fran sanchez; chi uzumaki 10; Loren-oz; Valerie Hyuga Senju**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

Desde que se conocieron Gaara había sido un enigma para ella, si era honesta nunca sabía que estaba pensando y sus sentimientos estaban muy guardados dentro de él. Cuando están juntos se dedicaba a observarlo, quería saber cuándo estaba feliz, triste o molesto.

Solo pequeñas sonrisas daban muestra de su felicidad, nunca había sido capaz de ver tristeza en el pero si mucha soledad en su mirada, aunque su rostro permaneciera inexpresivo y si se trataba de enojo nunca lo había presenciado aunque Gaara no ocultaba cuando sentía desdén por algo o alguien ver molesto y enojado a alguien al final eran cosas distintas. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido la dichosa pelea con el tal Deidara, acaso el chico lo provoco o su novio guardaba suficiente frustración y enojo dentro de él para que eso no fuese necesario.

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza, Gaara había hablado de cosas muy personales con ella y había decidido aceptarlo por lo que eran, una serie de sucesos que provocaron un desvió en su camino pero que no definían la persona que era Gaara. Podrían juzgarla de ingenua, pero ella estaba segura de lo que sentía y que Gaara había sido sincera con ella en todo momento y la sinceridad tenía mucho valor para ella.

Aunque era preocupante que tales personas lo vigilaran, nada aseguraba que se detuvieran y si era sincera tenía miedo, nunca había tratado con personas así de peligrosas. Desde niña nunca le gustaron las confrontaciones, las pocas ocasiones en la que discutió con alguien su timidez la superaba y sus alegatos terminaban en suaves tartamudeos que disminuyeron su confianza. Pero esto no era una discusión de niños, era un problema de verdad y su novio podría salir lastimado gravemente si ocurría una segunda confrontación.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para protegerlo?" se hacia esa pregunta una y otra vez, sin encontrar una respuesta o solución que era lo más frustrante. El deseo de proteger a Gaara residía fuerte en su alma pero las soluciones que se le ocurrían podrían empeorar las cosas. No hacer nada era lo mejor y lo más triste del caso.

Los moretones de su rostro ya habían desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro de dicho altercado, ahora se encontraban viendo una película que ella no pudo prestarle la menor atención debido a todos estos pensamientos.

— ¿No te gusta la película? — dijo Gaara, seguro se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba en otro lado, era muy perceptivo.

— No, no es eso… solo estoy algo distraída — su respuesta no pareció convencerlo, se acercó a él y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, solo fue un breve contacto — estoy bien.

Al parecer no fue suficiente para él, porque se acercó a ella tomando sus labios, el beso inicio suave pero empezó a sentir sus ansias al parecer quería devorar sus labios. Sus mejillas se empezaron a calentarse sus lenguas se entremezclaban produciendo que se estremeciera, el pequeño sofá no parecía tener suficiente espacio para ambos.

Sintió como la recostaba en el sofá, el bochorno en su cuerpo aumento Gaara se acomodó entre sus piernas, empezó a sentir muchos nervios. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y en semejante situación. El parecía deleitarse al besar su cuello su mente empezaba a aclararse hasta que sintió sus manos acariciarla bajo la blusa, se estremeció ante el contacto tan íntimo. Las manos acariciaban la suave piel de su espalda, podía sentirlo a él besando su cuello y el inicio de sus senos, parecía estar absorto en su cuerpo.

Se asustó al sentir como desabrochaba su sostén, empezaba a sentir miedo no sabía si estaba lista para esto. Había pasado por su cabeza el hecho de que podrían tener sexo en algún momento pero nunca pensó que se sentiría tan nerviosa, no sabía que le asustaba más, el sexo o de que un hombre la viera totalmente desnuda.

Un suave apretón en sus senos la saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que brotara un suave gemido de sus labios, la humedad entre sus piernas confirmaba lo mucho que le estaba gustando esto, aunque por dentro se encontrara muerta de nervios.

— Ga- Gaara — el pareció darse cuenta de que tan lejos estaban llegando, antes solo parecía estar muy concentrado en tocar y sentir toda la piel que podía.

— Lo siento, me deje llevar un poco — su mano salió de su blusa. Una parte de ella no le gusto que se detuviera.

— Yo no sé si este lista para eso pero — no podía creer que iba a sugerir la siguiente idea — si tu qui-quieres podemos mas-mastur.

La palabra pudo más que ella pero Gaara pareció entender a que se refería.

— Vamos a mi cuarto — apago el televisor que durante todo este tiempo había sido ignorado y la tomo de la mano, dirigiéndose al cuarto.

Ya en el cuarto, ninguno parecía saber cómo tomar la iniciativa de nuevo, así que Gaara se quitó su camisa, bajo este se escondía su pecho suave y marcado. Un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hinata que se decidió a besar la suave piel del cuello y pecho de su novio. Sintió como las manos de él desabrocharon sus pantalones, se concentró en besar la suave piel para no pensar mucho en la desnudez, sus grandes manos acariciaron las mejillas de su trasero lo único que separaba a sus manos de su intimidad eran sus bragas.

Perdida en la vergüenza se quitó su propia blusa, el sostén desapareció junto con la prenda. La mirada de él pareció perderse en sus senos y ella evito el impulso de ocultarlos, sabía que a los hombres les gustaban sus pechos grandes pero ella al ser tan tímida esa clase de atención la incomodaba. Gaara tomo la misma iniciativa de ella y se quitó sus pantalones con todo y bóxer.

Nunca había visto uno e inconscientemente lo inspecciono, se veía duro pero la piel que lo cubría se veía suave y la punta se encontraba sonrosada. El pubis era el único lugar donde Gaara parecía tener vello, una pequeña zona con cabello rojo, el resto de su cuerpo era lampiño.

No se dio cuenta cuando Gaara la recostó en su cama y se apodero de sus labios de nuevo, las manos de él empezaron acariciar su cuerpo desde sus senos, hasta su vientre deslizando sus manos al interior de sus bragas, sintió cosquillas sus dedos la tocaban.

Queriendo participar con sus pequeñas manos acaricio su pecho y su ancha espalda. El ambiente empezaba a tornarse caliente y el sudor empezaba a cubrir sus cuerpos. Los gemidos salían de su boca el cosquilleo en su intimidad parecía hacer estragos en ella haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara y los labios de Gaara no mejoraban la situación. La besaba con mucha pasión descendiendo el chico se animó a besar y a chupar sus pezones que hasta ahora solo por esas manos habían sido tocados.

A Hinata empezaba a faltarle el aire, las caricias de Gaara parecían hacer maravillas con ella. El placer obtenido hacia que de sus labios brotaran gemidos que nunca imagino exclamar.

Sintiéndose desinhibida acaricio el suave mástil de Gaara, escucho como suspiraba ante el contacto. Animada y con más confianza lo rodeo con toda su mano, la piel era suave y a medida que aumentaba la velocidad escuchaba sus suaves jadeos y la respiración que parecía volverse más fuerte.

Se encontraba tan excitada, nunca había sentido tanto placer antes. Sintió una gran corriente de placer que pareció recorrer todo su cuerpo, con la respiración acelerada intentaba recuperar el aliento que se había ido. En las sabanas estaba la muestra de que a Gaara le había gustado esto tanto como a ella, el parecía también intentar recuperar el aliento, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y se veía muy relajado a pesar de que el sudor cubría su piel, en su rostro se leía la palabra satisfacción.

Con los sentimientos a flor de piel y descubriendo algo que nunca había sentido o compartido con nadie, dos decisivas palabras brotaron de sus labios.

— Gaara yo… yo te amo — no sabía porque lo había dicho justo en ese momento pero sabía que era lo correcto, no eran palabras que salían de su boca por un momento de pasión era lo que sentía en su corazón. Amaba a Gaara y estaba segura de que no se hubiera permitido vivir ese momento de intimidad si no lo hiciera de verdad.

El pareció tensarse y se levantó, ambos quedaron sentados uno frente al otro, el parecía sorprendido por sus palabras. Nunca lo había visto tan desconcertado como en ese momento, en sus ojos había un brillo de desconocimiento pero en ese momento mientras ella observaba esto cambio y vio en Gaara el amor que ella también sentía y escucho las palabras deseadas.

— Yo también te amo — nunca se había sentido tan feliz por escuchar unas palabras y en un arrebato conecto sus labios con los de él, abrazándose como la pareja que eran.

En este momento el miedo que había sentido porque el saliera lastimado había sido reemplazado por amor. Sabía que no importaba lo que ocurriera permanecerían juntos, confiaría en que este sentimiento que era mutuo los mantendría fuertes a ambos sin importar a que se enfrentaran o que ocurriera.

* * *

 **N/A: Holis tengo esto desde el sábado pero no había podido corregirlo hasta ahora. Me disculpo por no responder sus review pero tengo una actividad que hacer y corregi esto en un pequeño espacio libre espero que les haiga gustado.**

 **Y si le sorprendió el pequeño lemon XD XD creanme a mi también de hecho no estaba planeando poner un lemon en el fanfic pero cuando empece a escribir el capitulo... pues esto salio.**


End file.
